HERE'S TO DREAMS AND SELF WORTH
by luverofsong
Summary: Sarah's a successful yet, somewhat, lonely author. Toby is afraid of commitment. Their little sister, Sam refuses to dream and succeed, and how does the Goblin King fit into all this. POV from all the main characters. Story is now completed!
1. Default Chapter

HERE'S TO DREAMS AND SELF WORTH

Disclaimer: _I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. I only own the character's Samantha and Cindy. Okay enough with this legal junk._

Samantha looked around at the smiling faces of her family and classmates. Above her was a banner with the words: **CONGRATS CLASS OF 2005! **Her best friend bounded up to her and said, "It is so cool that you are reaching for your dreams and working toward your goals in such a determined manner. I really admire you. You are so beautiful and talented, I so wish I was you." "Cindy, are you feeling okay," Samantha replied, playfully placing her hand on her friend's forehead. "...and funny too," Cindy continued with the praise. Cindy disappeared leaving a very confused Samantha. Her parent's appeared in her friends place. "Honey, we are so proud of you," her Mother said as she and Sam's Father hugged her. Just as suddenly they disappeared into the crowd as well.

_What the hell is going on? _"There is my sister who is practically perfect in every way," her sister Sarah said interrupting her thoughts. _Since when did my sister become Mary Poppins? _"Sarah," Sam said, finally speaking. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't miss such an important event in my sister's life..."

"Neither would I," her brother interrupted. "Toby!" the graduate yelled, happily throwing herself into his arms. They pulled apart and he was about to say something when

suddenly the lights went out. Thunder and lightening followed, people disappeared from her view and she was alone. That is until she saw a pair of mismatched eyes looking right into hers. Amazingly she wasn't as much afraid as she was intrigued. A flash of lightening revealed she was looking into the eyes of a barn owl. They starred at each other for a few moments and then, without hesitation, he spread his wings and flew out through an open window.

"No wait," she called, "Please, come back ," she cried, desperately wanting him back and yet afraid he would return. He did not return and so Samantha fell to her knees and started to weep. "Samantha, Samantha," a voice called. Samantha looked around, trying to decipher where the voice was coming from. "Samantha, SAMANTHA!" Sam awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. "SAMANTHA, wake up or I will forced to pour ice water over your head." Sam opened her eyes and looked up at her now very irritated Mother. Still shaken up from her dream she forced the reply: " Mom, come on, cut me some slack. It's not like I need to get up early, I graduated last week, remember."

"Well, just imagine if I had cut you some slack in the past. You wouldn't have graduated and you would still be getting up early to go to school." "So, why don't you cut me some slack and get out of bed!" Karen through the blankets off her very stubborn daughter. Stubbornness, a trait that all the Williams children share. "Oh," Samantha moaned, "why?"

"Did you already forget that Sarah and Toby are arriving today?" "Oh, yeah," Sam

replied slowly, "Now hurry up , shower, dress, and meet me downstairs." Samantha let out another moan and slid out of bed. "Oh, I almost forgot," Karen said as she reached the door. "Sarah is bringing her new book that is about to be published so we will get a sneak peek. Isn't that great!" She opened the door and then shut it behind her. "Joy,"

Samantha said, rolling her eyes.

She walked over to her full length mirror slightly disappointed at her reflection.

She only stood at 5' 3" tall unlike Sarah who was the nearly perfect height of 5' 8".

Samantha always thought of Sarah as a raven haired swan with starry, green eyes.

When Sam looked at herself she saw a short, dishwater blonde crow with eyes the color of a swamp. (Can we say low self image.) "God, you need to go on a diet, girl," she said, her reflection looking back at her disapprovingly. Just one more thing she resented about Sarah, she just couldn't loose those irritating ten pounds that would make her as thin as her sister. "But, you are beautiful in your own way," she said, mockingly imitating her mother's voice. She hated Sarah so much and yet loved her at the same time. Sam contemplated this as she padded to the bathroom.

_We did have some good times though. We talked and giggled about boys, even after she had married. O how I loved to tease her about her obsession with David Bowie. She was there for me when I got my first period. Heck, she was there for me during all my firsts no matter how much I resented it. She even witnessed my first heart break over that jerk Steven._

There were many times Sam wondered why she resented her sister so much.

But, it just seemed to hurt her head thinking about it so she decided that it would be easier just to hate her. She rinsed the soap off her body and turned off the shower faucet. She grabbed a towel off the towel bar, wrapped it around her and headed back to her room.

After she had put on her clothes and dried her hair she sat down and started to

sketch. This was the one think she took any kind of joy in. She had barely started when her cell phone rang. "Hello, oh Hi Cindy. What's up? Oh, hot date tonight, huh. No, I don't want to double date. Cindy, I said no, I don't care how hot his friend is...well, how hot is he?" _What am I saying? _My answer is no Cindy." On the other end of the line Cindy was debating whether to push her best friend any further. Sam was still jabbering into her ear and Cindy bounced to attention when she said, "...and don't forget old pal of mine what happened on the last blind date you set me up with!" "So, your date stuck chinese sticks up his nose trying to imitate a walrus, at least he pulled out your chair for you." "Yeah," Sam replied, "right after he tried to impress me with his musical talent."

"Okay, I admit playing his musical armpit was going a little too far," Cindy said, struggling to not laugh out loud. "A little," Sam replied sarcastically. That was it, Cindy lost it and started laughing uncontrollably into the phone. Samantha tried to chastise her but ended up joining in on the laughter. "Seriously, Cindy, even if I wanted to go on this date I couldn't because Sarah and Toby are, OH NO," Sarah interrupted herself. The moment those words came out of her mouth her Mother yelled up the stairs: Samantha Elizabeth Williams why aren't you down here yet, it has been over an hour!" "I will be right there Mom!" "Sorry, Cindy, I have to go, have fun on your date." "Thanks," she replied, "and you have...a tolerable time, Sam." "Very funny," Sam replied, hearing Cindy's obnoxious laughing even as she was hanging up. _I think Cindy knows me to well, _she thought, smiling in spite of herself. She was about to put her sketch pad away when she gasped.

She had been sketching subconsciously while she was talking to Cindy and what she now saw stunned her. The picture filled her with a sense of serenity and fear all at the same time. She had sketched a barn owl with very familiar mismatched eyes.


	2. Contemplating At the Airport

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Author's Note: This next chapter is dealing mostly with Sarah and her pov, her direct thoughts will be in italics. Your going to get a little more history which will give you more insight on the characters. Please review and let me know what you think.

CONTEMPLATING AT THE AIRPORT

Sarah searched the airport for her brother Toby. When Sarah had spoken to Karen on the phone she had told her that Toby would be waiting for her at the airport, not the other way around. Toby goes to NYU which is only an hour away from the airport. Since it is on the way to their old house in the suburbs, he had volunteered to pick Sarah up. _What a shocker, Toby is late. _Sarah grabbed her suit cases from the baggage claim and went over to the waiting area and sat down. _God Toby, why did you have to be like me. You walk around with your head in the clouds and you wonder why your always late. _Sarah smiled in spite of herself.

Sarah and Toby were two peas from the same pod. They are both dreamers, conquerors, explorers. They could be described as: determined, imaginative, passionate and loving.

Sam, on the other hand, made Sarah wonder if there had been a milk man in there somewhere. They were as different as night and day. Not to say that Sarah and Toby didn't have their flaws and boy did they ever have their flaws. (Sarah glares at author who in turn smiles evilly.) It just seems that Samantha lacked life, laughter, and spirit. Sam was a very down to earth, mouthy, unmotivated, slightly lazy, bummet. Yet, something about her sister captivated a person. You wouldn't say she was sweet, but underneath her aloofness was a lot of love. Underneath her cynical nature was a passionate spirit just waiting to get out, it just wasn't strong enough to break free. When Sam was a child she had shown as brightly as the sun, not afraid to dream and reach for the stars. But, she had changed. Now she had so much underneath and nothing above the surface. She was a shell of the person she could have been. This worried Sarah most. _God I hope everything works out for Sam. I think she died a long time ago._

Sarah remembered the day she found out Karen was pregnant again. It had been the summer before her senior year, approximately a year and a half after she went through **The Place**. Considering all the growing up she did during that brief moment in her life she handled the news in an adult fashion. **Flashback: **"What! Another one! I just got used to Toby, now I have to take care of another slobbery, crying, smelly, spoiled, diaper wearing, dwarf." "Sarah," Karen said, struggling not to laugh at her stepdaughter, "What difference does it make, you will be going off to college in a couple of years anyway."

"Besides," her Father interrupted, "we will take care of the majority of the walking, feeding, training, and treats. We may even teach it to sit up and beg." Sarah tried to glare at her Father, knowing he was making fun of her previous comment, she failed. Sarah started to laugh while her parents joined in. "I'm sorry," she began, "the news just came as a shock and I didn't know how to deal with it." Summoning all the humility in her soul,

Sarah said, "Forgive me?" "On one condition," Karen said, hugging her, "You have to change the dwarf's diapers." She smiled evilly at Sarah. "KAREN!"**) (end of flashback)**

Sarah smiled at the memory. She remembered how unsure she had been about the new baby, but the moment she held her bratty sister, Sam in her arms, she knew. She knew that this was someone special and that they were connected in a way that was unknown to herself and the one she held in her arms. Sarah still had that feeling when she was around Sam, though she knew the feeling wasn't mutual. It didn't take a genius to know that Sam despised her sister Sarah. The two had fought from time to time like normal sisters and if that had been the reason Sam disliked her, Sarah would understand. But, there seemed to be more of an underlying reason for it, which confused as well as hurt Sarah. She was shaken out of her deep thoughts when her brother seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"SARAH!" He picked her up off the chair and into a big bear hug. "Toby," Sarah laughed, "Put me down!" She pulled away and looked at her brother. She was smiling at the blonde, blue eyed, 6'2" actor, when suddenly her smile turned into a glare. Everyone in the waiting area had turned to smile at the happy twosome, but quickly looked away when Sarah's smile had faded. "Where the hell have you been? I have been waiting for over an hour." "I am sorry sis," Toby said as his face fell, "You see what had happened was Nancy stopped by the dorms today..." _Oh boy, Toby's on and off girlfriend. I even feel sorry for the girl. My brother sends out so many mixed signals he could scramble a radar. "_so I was just trying to make it up to her and..." "You know, Toby I am really sorry I asked. Let's just go, okay." She smiled up at him to show that she had forgiven him. He smiled back at her, grabbed her bags, and escorted his sister to the parking garage. Neither one of them realized they were heading towards a storm, in more ways than one.

**Another Author's Note: I don't know much about the east coast, so I am not really positive if there is an NYU. If there isn't, just keep telling yourself that it exists in this story. Also, I wrote that Toby was an actor, and he is. He has acted in many productions at the University and is getting his degree in drama.**


	3. Scrambled Eggs With A Dash Of Jareth

Scrambled Eggs With a Dash of Jareth

Disclaimer: I don't own The Brady Bunch or Keannu Reeves. I do own the character Justina.

Sam stumbled into the kitchen, still shaken from the image on her sketch pad. Karen looked up from the waffle iron and said, "Well, you finally decided to grace me with your presence." "I am sorry Mom, I got on the phone with Cindy and got a little side tracked." Karen smiled at her daughter. "You know, for someone that is so different from her sister you sure do share the same feather brained tendencies. Or, do you just forget on purpose?" "I plead the fifth," Sam replied, with a smirk. "O, so you did pay attention in Civics class," was Karen's smart reply. Sam was just about to make a retort when her Mother said, "Why don't you make yourself useful and scramble some eggs."

Sam let out an exaggerated sigh and walked to the fridge and took out an egg carton. "Better make it a dozen, because Toby and Sarah will be joining us." "Mom, when did Sarah's plane land?" "Eight o'clock," Karen replied. Sam looked up at the kitchen clock, which read 9:10. "Then, Toby is probably driving out of the parking garage now," Sam said. Karen turned to her daughter with a knowing smile. "Our Toby, late, never." Sam smiled back and poured the eggs she had been scrambling into a heated fry pan.

There was silence for a few moments when Karen broke it. "So, how is Cindy doing?" "She is good," Sam replied. "Gushing about her new boyfriend." "Whatever happened to Tod," her mother said in a confused voice. "I don't know really. She said the magic had died between them or something superficial like that. Now she is onto her next victim," she said. "I swear that girl falls in and out of love more often than she changes shoes," Karen said, returning her daughter's smile. The smile on Sam's face faded, however, when Karen said, "Samantha, some old college friends of your Father's are visiting in a few weeks and they have a son about your age." _Oh boy, here it comes. _"Mother," Sam said, warningly. "He is a really nice boy, honey," Karen said soothingly. She took the last waffle off the iron and turned to her daughter. "I am sure he is Mom." Sam took the eggs off the burner and set them aside. "I am just not interested in dating right now."

There was a long pause between the two of them. Finally Karen said, "Your not interested in much of anything, Samantha." "Mom, not this again," Sam replied. "I am just worried about you dear. You seem to have no goals or priorities in life and your getting to an age where that is not an option!" "Mother, stop lecturing me!" "I don't get it," Karen said desperately. "Why won't you let me in? You keep everyone that loves you at arms length. You push people away. If you continue down the course your heading, you will lead a very lonely existence." Karen turned off the waffle iron and walked swiftly out of the room.

_Uh,Oh, Mom didn't even clean off the iron, she must be pissed,_ Sam thought, trying to joke with herself. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape the gnawing feeling she had in her stomach. A clap of thunder startled her out of her thoughts. She walked over to the kitchen window and looked outside. Her Father had encountered Karen in the living room and had entered the kitchen. He walked up behind his daughter and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I think a storm is coming in," he said, breaking the silence. "Yeah," she said without looking at him. "two of them, named Sarah and Toby." Mr. Williams looked up from his daughter and noticed his other two children pulling into the driveway. Despite the seriousness of the moment he smiled. He let go of his daughter and headed toward the front door, where Karen had already exited. When Mr. Williams saw that his daughter was not following he turned to her and said, "So honey, do you want to see them?" Sam saw her Father motion with his hand toward the door. "Do I **WANT** to see them," she said deliberately. Her Father shook his head at the comment and walked out of the room. Sam followed, not so enthusiastically, behind.

Sarah hopped out of the car and screamed, "**LAND!**" When she saw her Father she flew into his arms. "Hi Dad, how I have missed you." "Oh, I missed you too, baby."

"I resent what you just said," Toby said, hugging his Mother. Mr. Williams walked over to his son and said, in a patronizing tone, "Oh, I am sorry Toby. I missed you too, honey." He gave his son a mock hug. "Dad, get off man," Toby said, laughing. His Dad joined in on the laughter. "Sarah, what did you mean by that comment, "LAND"," Toby directed at Sarah. Sarah pulled back from a hug she was giving her stepmother. "Toby, we got here in forty five minutes!" "So," was Toby's mature reply. "Toby, it normally takes two hours to get here from the airport." "Oh, you are such a wimp. A little speed never hurt anyone." "Yeah, if your Keannu Reeves," Sarah said.

They turned toward the house when they noticed Sam, trying to blend in with the background. "Sam," Sarah exclaimed, running up to her sister and giving her a hug. Sam returned it, but, not so enthusiastically. Sarah pulled back and looked at her sister. _What's that all about? I mean a person wouldn't call my sister warm, but she usually isn't this cold, even with me._ "Hey, shrimp," Toby said, bending down to hug Sam. "Hey, string bean." They both smiled at the use of their old nicknames for each other. Sarah, watching the exchange, felt a twinge of jealousy. She always envied the relationship Toby had with Sam. You wouldn't really say that Sam was close with anyone. But, Toby and her best friend, Cindy, were the only ones she allowed even remotely close. Karen interrupted Sarah's thoughts, "We will get the bags later. Samantha and I made breakfast, let's go eat." Sarah noted that Karen seemed upset, she will have to ask her about it later. Yes, Sarah and Karen now get along. They are far from the Brady Bunch, but, they managed to maintain a somewhat, loving, relationship.

There was silence at the table as the Willaims family ate breakfast. Karen broke it however, when she said, "So, Sarah, how is Danny?" Sarah cursed inwardly. " I wouldn't know, we broke up last month." Karen winced at the tone of her stepdaughter's voice. "I am guessing you two didn't part well." "If you call me taking a baseball bat to his two thousand dollar, stereo system not parting well, you guessed right." "So, Toby how is everything going with you," Mr. Williams asked, desperate to change the subject. "Good, I am just glad the semester's over." "And, how is Nancy," Karen asked cautiously. Before Toby could answer Sarah said, "Let's not get on that subject Karen." After glaring at his sister, Toby turned to Sam. "So, Sam how many boyfriends do you have now, three or four at the least, right?" Sam looked up from her half eaten waffle, giving her brother a death glare. He didn't see it though, for he had looked at his Father. "I bet you have to beat them off her with a bat, huh Dad," Toby continued, completely oblivious.

"Um, ...yeah," his Father replied, suddenly very interested in his eggs. Sam, suddenly loosing it, stood up from her chair. "No, he doesn't, because I am an unmotivated, lazy, unreliable, bum; who couldn't get a boyfriend even if she offered them money!" Everyone looked at her, gawking. Sam, surprising even herself with the outburst, said more quietly, "I have suddenly lost my appetite, excuse me." Sam walked away from the table and up the stairs. Karen looked around at her confused family and said the first thing that came to mind, "So, who wants seconds?"

Jareth shook his head at the disturbing scene that had unfolded in his crystal. "And I thought my goblins had problems. So, Justina, why did you want me to witness this enlightening scene." "Because they need you Jareth," the pretty blonde woman replied. "They don't need me, they need straight jackets," Jareth replied, dryly.

"JARETH," Justina said. "Justina, I don't want to get involved with the Williams family."

"Just because you have a personal history with one of them doesn't justify not helping

them Jareth! I am mostly worried about Samantha Williams, she is in jeopardy as much as we are. Her spirit is dying, and if you don't do something soon, our world will also die," Justina finished. She looked out the throne room window and down at the goblin city.

"What makes you think our world will die," Jareth said suddenly, startling Justina.

"The amount of dreamers in the aboveground make up for the loss of those who aren't. Shouldn't that keep us save?" "No," she replied, "because, whether you want to admit it or not, Sarah is our greatest ally. Her dreams are apart of the reason our world is so strong. But, her sister, Samantha, has a strong spiritual connection with her. One that Samantha is obviously trying to deny. If she doesn't have dreams then Sarah is affected, which in turn affects us." She turned away from the window and looked at the King who was also her brother. Jareth was leaning against the opposite wall, wearing an unreadable expression on his face. Justina walked up to him and looked into his cold, mismatched eyes. "Jareth, what are you hiding from me?" Jareth looked back at his sister, "It has already started," he said quietly. Justina gave him look that said for him to continue.

"Samantha Williams summoned me into her dreams last night, strangely, in owl form." Justina's eyes lit up at his words. "Jareth, that's wonderful. That means there is a part of her that wants to change. She is crying out for help, even though she is unaware of it herself. That will make your job much easier, she may be more willing to open up to you." "What do you mean, my job," Jareth asked, trying to sound aggressive. This, of course, did not phase Justina. "Jareth, you need to continue allowing her to summon you into her dreams. You are her only hope, which means you will have to get her to communicate with you. You need to help her discover her dreams, and herself in the process." "Well, sister of mine, how do you expect me to do that? Should I threaten to throw her into the bog if she doesn't talk to me," Jareth said, sarcastically. "Well, brother of mine, you do tend to get under people's skin. You seem to help people without even trying. Look at what you did for Sarah." "Yeah, and that worked to my advantage," Jareth replied, solemnly.

"Just talk to her," Justina said, rolling her eyes, "everything else will just fall into place." She walked away from him. "Oh, and Jareth, don't overwhelm her. Approach her when you feel she is truly ready to talk to you. Which means you will have to appear in the form she summons you in. I look at you in this way, you are like the neighborhood cat, annoying as hell, but after a while a person gets used to you." Justina smirked at her brother and disappeared. Jareth glared at the spot his sister had been in. _What ever possessed me to hire my own sister as my personal advisor? _Jareth shook his head and walked out of the throne room.

**Moonjava- Thank you so much for your praising, review. Oh, how I love reviews, ****I wish there were more of them. Hint, Hint to all you fanfiction members. **


	4. Memories of a Thunderstorm

**Memories of a Thunderstorm**

**Author's Note: I like to make a point of never begging, but PLEASE, PLEASE, read and review. I would like to know if anyone is enjoying this story, so I know if I should continue with it. Even constructive criticism is welcome.**

Samantha stood in front of her bedroom window, watching the downpour of rain. It had started raining soon after that humiliating scene in the kitchen. The sky was dark and menacing, much like Sam's mood. _I can't believe I lost it like that. _She kicked herself for her little _Carrie_ scene downstairs. Sam suddenly heard a knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Sam, let me in, it's Sarah."

"Sarah, you're supposed to motivate me to open the door," Sam yelled.

Sarah could see her sister's smirk even from outside the door, which drove her to fight back, in a matter of speaking. "Okay Sam, if you don't open up, I will find a way in. And when I do I will tie you down in the chair and force you to read my new novel."

Sam quickly opened the door , "Sarah, that's not punishment, that's pure torture." They both smiled at each other for the first time since Sarah had arrived.

Sarah looked around the room that had once been hers. It looked so different from the way Sarah had decorated it. All her posters were gone, with mostly bare walls, though there were a couple of Thomas Kinkaid prints hanging. There were trinkets and dust catchers where her stuffed animals used to be. All of Sam's books were mysteries rather than the fairytales Sarah had owned. Sarah noticed that a desk lamp, a photo of the family, and one of Cindy, was all that occupied her old vanity.

"So, what is everyone doing," Sam asked, interrupting the silence.

"Oh, there all down stairs in the living room visiting. I told them I was tired and that I needed a nap."

"Well, Sarah, the guest bedroom is down the hall, so what are you doing here," Sam asked, coldly.

"I don't get it Sam, what is with you? I know you and I have had our differences in the past, but you have never been this cruel," Sarah said, in a hurt voice.

"Oh, Sarah, I am sorry. I just feel really upset right now. The argument I had with Mom had me kinda on edge." Sam considered telling Sarah about her weird dream as well, but, for some reason, decided against it.

"You had an argument with Karen. So that is why you two have been acting so strange. Is there anything I can do," Sarah asked.

"Yes, there is, don't ask me what happened Sarah." Sarah noticed her sister's tone had gone from cold to pleading. Sarah looked into her sad eyes and grudgingly said, "Okay."

Sarah got up from the bed they had been sitting on and jumped when a clap of thunder sounded. Sarah suddenly giggled. "Sam, do you remember the last thunderstorm we went through together?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I do, and I bet Toby does too." Sam at the time, was thirteen. Sarah had come home to visit for a couple of weeks and that particular night they had all been left alone. Their parents had gone to a business dinner and wouldn't be home until late. Toby, being a typical, sixteen year old boy, decided to play a practical joke on the girls. The lights had gone out in the house and when a flash of lightening occurred, Toby jumped out at them in a ski mask. Of course, it scared the crap out of the girls, so they decided to get even. After everything had been set up the girls approached Toby while he was lighting some candles in the living room. "Toby, we don't think what you did was very funny," Sam had said, in a convincing tone.

"What, are you girls mad because I made you look like idiots." Sarah acted like she was going to respond when suddenly she let out a blood curdling scream. Sarah silently thanked her high school drama teacher for teaching her how to scream, effectively. Sam followed suit and Toby looked in the direction his sisters were looking, which was behind him. Toby saw a huge, wet, man in a hockey mask, holding an ax. Toby started screaming like a girl and dropped to his knees, begging for the lives of his sister and his own. The man took a step toward him and took off the mask revealing the face of their neighbor, Kyle Daniels.

Sarah, smiling triumphantly said, "Thank you Kyle, that was most effective."

"Anytime girls." He took one last look at Toby on the floor, who had an embarrassed look on his face. "And I do mean anytime," he said with a laugh. He jogged out the front door, trying to avoid being pelted by more rain.

Toby was obviously pissed, so Sam, unable to resist said,"Come on Toby, don't be mad because we made you look like an idiot." The girls laughed and walked off in search of more candles while Toby brushed himself off and started plotting a future practical joke.

"Yeah, I have never looked at a hockey mask the same way," Sam said, snapping them both back to the present.

"I am sure Toby hasn't either," Sarah replied mischievously.

"We have had some good times, haven't we," Sam said, surprising herself with her openness.

Noticing Sam's sudden discomfort Sarah started walking to the door.

"I better go take that nap." With that Sarah left the room, leaving Sam with her thoughts.

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie: Carrie. Actually, I don't ****own a lot of things, dang it.**

**Midnight Lady: Wow, you are definitely a picky girl. Don't get upset because, I am ****glad you were so honest. Thank you for pointing out the paragraph errors. I didn't realize I wasn't supposed to have two people speaking in a paragraph. Since you pointed this out my story will be that much better. As far as Sam's character, I made her incomplete, so to speak, on purpose. Her character will broaden out as the story progresses. I can honestly say that even I am not too crazy about Sam right now.**

**Moonjava: Thank you once again for the encouraging review.**


	5. A Discovery in the Attic

A Discovery In the Attic

Samantha snuggled into the covers and thought about the days events. After Sarah had gone to bed, Sam had swallowed her pride and went downstairs. Her parents and Toby were all sitting in the living room talking. "...Yeah, I never looked at a hockey mask the same way again," Toby finished, laughing. He looked at Sam entering the room, "Speak of the Devil," he directed at her.

"Hey, the prank was all Sarah's idea. Well, except for the axe, that was my idea," Sam replied, forcing a smile.

"Why does that not surprise me," the trio said, in unison. Everyone laughed. "Sam, don't

cower in the corner, come in and sit down," her father told her. Sam entered the room and sat down on the couch next to Toby.

She hit Toby in the arm and said, "You so deserved what you got, Jason. Jumping out at us in a ski mask, wearing black gloves as if you were going to kill us without leaving evidence." "It was all worth it though to see him begging on the floor," she directed toward their parents.

"I think that is a part Toby conveniently left out," Karen said, smirking

"I didn't leave it out, I just forgot," he replied, glaring at his sister. Toby playfully punched her in the arm.

It became awkwardly quiet for a moment, until Mr. Williams started to tell a story of his own. It went on like that for a while, the four of them bouncing around stories. All of them were deliberately avoiding a discussion about what happened in the kitchen that morning.

Around four o'clock their parents had left the living room so they could prepare for the barbecue they were going to have that night.

After they left Toby said, "Sam, I am sorry about this morning." Sam didn't reply, she just took his hand and squeezed it.

The barbecue went a little smoother than breakfast. Sarah, of course, joined them. They all got into a conversation about her book, and amazingly, Sam actually didn't mind so much. She actually kind of enjoyed it. Afterwards, Sam faked a headache and went upstairs. Now here she was, in bed at 9:00 pm. _And for what, embarrassment, pride, all of the above? _She chose the latter. Amazingly, Sam's eyes went heavy and she fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence:_

_Sam found herself in a room that was pitch black. She heard breathing in the background._

_"Who's there," Sam asked._

_"Me," a voice replied. A match was lit and was used to ignite a candle wick. _

_Sam saw that the voice belonged to a dwarf like man, with very large, facial features. Every time he took a step there was a jingling sound, much like that of keys. Sam looked down at his belt, noticing that it wasn't keys, but, jewelry._

_"Who's me," Sam asked the little man._

_"You are," he replied vaguely._

_"No, no, no, who are you?"_

_"I am me."_

_Sam was getting very irritated with this big nosed, midget. "Okay, well maybe you could tell me where I am."_

_"This is an oubliette..."_

_"A place of forgetting," Sam said, interrupting him. The man looked at her, surprised._

_She saw the look he gave her. "Don't ask me how I know that, because, even I am unsure."_

_"Fair enough," he replied. He started walking toward what looked like a closet, he opened it and Sam saw light come out of it. "I must be going." The little man walked out, leaving the door open._

_"No , wait, don't leave me here alone!" _

_Sam ran after him, the door shut behind her and she found herself alone. She looked around and saw what looked like a wall of fun house mirrors. Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over her as she approached them. She walked slowly, wondering where the sudden fear came from. She finally reached the set of mirrors and gasped. The reflections looking back at her were not her own, but, Sarah's. They started to scream at her, their eyes glowing red. Sam, too afraid to scream, watched in horror. In the mirrors, she saw the barn owl coming toward her, screeching. The mirrors shattered on the impact of the bird's large wings. Sam finally screamed. (end of dream sequence.)_

Sam sat up in bed, sweat pouring off her, mixed with tears. _What have I been eating before bed lately, _Sam thought. _Who was that dwarf? And why did he seem so familiar._

_And that barn owl. He made me feel scared and safe all at the same time. _Sam shook her head and got out of bed. She walked out into the hallway. Sam was about to head down to the kitchen when she turned the other way and went toward the door of the attic. She opened the door and it creaked. _Thank god this family is full of heavy sleepers. _

She walked up the narrow stairway, all the while wondering what was calling her to the attic. She wished she had brought her robe and had worn her slippers. The attic was very dusty and she felt exposed wearing only an oversized tee shirt and walking in bare feet.

_What am I doing here, my god I am turning into Sarah._ She was about to turn around when she spotted something. It was Sarah's old trunk. She made her way past an old painting and wardrobe, and knelt down in front of the trunk. Thankfully, there was no lock. She lifted the lid and looked inside. She saw a photo album, some stuffed animals, books (all fairytales of course), an old CATS program, and some other trinkets.

Sam took out the photo album and flipped through it, noticing a lot of the pictures were of Sarah's Mother, Linda. _Oh, and there is her lover, Jeremy. _Sam didn't know much about Linda, though she knew what a selfish person she was for leaving behind her daughter. Sam had met the woman once when she was about eight years old. She had been visiting Sarah for the weekend when she had, unexpectedly, dropped by. She remembered thinking how much mom and daughter had looked alike, but, oh how different they ever were. Sarah was responsible, caring, and loyal; unlike that witch of a mother. When she approached Sam and introduced herself, Sam responded like the open child she was. "So, you're the bitch who left Sarah." Of course after her mom left, Sarah scolded her for her rudeness as well as her language. Then she gave it to Toby after finding out he had been the one who had taught her the cuss word.

Sam smiled to herself. _We all were close at one time. _A feeling of sad regret washed over Sam. Pushing the feeling away she put the album back . She was about to close the trunk when something caught her eye. It was a bookend, that looked mysteriously like the dwarf from her dream. In fact, it was him, from the big nose to the odd clothing. She picked up the object and noticed a book underneath it. _Labyrinth, now why does that name sound familiar. Oh, Sarah used to read this to me when I was little. Back when I used to enjoy fairytales._ She was surprised that she really didn't remember when or why she had decided to stop indulging in fairy stories. Sam shrugged it off and picked up the book. She started to skim the pages. _Hmm, interesting._

Sarah woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She knew that she had been dreaming, but she couldn't remember what it had been about. Even more confusing was the first name to pop into her head when she woke up was Hoggle. She hadn't really thought about her little friends from the Labyrinth **(The Place)** for at least ten years, well at least not consciously. Sarah looked at her alarm clock, which read quarter after two. Sarah moaned. Now wide awake. she got out of bed and grabbed her robe. She left the guest room while she struggled to put it on.

She walked quietly down the stairs and walked toward the kitchen. She was surprised when she found the kitchen already occupied. Toby was sitting at the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey, you couldn't sleep either, huh," Toby asked her, putting his mug down.

"No, I slept, but, something woke me up." Sarah ripped open a package of instant cocoa and poured it into a mug. Toby watched her as she poured the hot water from the kettle into her cup.

"What's wrong, Sarah," he asked her, as she sat down next to him

"Nothing is wrong. I think I may have had a bad dream. I am okay."

There was silence for a moment between them, then Toby asked, "Did you talk to Sam?"

"Yeah, did you?

"Yep, I am really worried about her, Sarah."

"You and the rest of the family.

"She used to be so full of life, and so open. Remember when that bully was picking on Cindy?" Sarah nodded and smiled. The bully had been a fifth grader named Jo. A very aggressive, big girl. She was jealous of Cindy, so she had started to make fun of her buck teeth (this occurred before she got braces to correct the problem) while waiting at the bus stop.

Toby continued, "When that girl, Jo, called Cindy Bucky the Beaver, Sam lost it. She walked right up to the girl and said, "That's pretty big talk coming from a big, fat, blubber butt." At this point Sarah and Toby had walked up. They had decided to surprise Sam and Cindy by picking them up from school and taking them to see **Free Willy. **Toby had just stood there in stunned silence. Sarah, being the adult, was posed, ready to interfere if things got out of hand. Jo had just looked at Sam, beyond shocked. Sam stood her ground, while Cindy, bravely walked up and stood next to her, showing that she had her friend's back. Then, a strange thing happened. Jo, known for never backing down from a fight, walked away and got on the bus that had just pulled up.

"I honestly thought that girl was going to kill Sam," Sarah said, slightly smiling.

"Well, maybe that girl realized there was a lot more too Sam than just pig tails and a sketch pad."

Sarah smiled, "Well, I really do hope that she will get through this, and just maybe she will let us be there for her." Sarah yawned and stood from her chair. She grabbed her mug and said, "I think I need to go back to bed."

She was about to leave when Toby grabbed her arm and said, "I am not just worried about Sam, Sarah. Are you really, okay. I know that your breakup with Danny was hard. I really don't like seeing you hurt, sis."

"Thanks for the concern Toby, but I am fine." She patted his shoulder and said, "and don't worry Toby, I am sure you will work things out with Nancy." She gave him a reassuring smile and then left the kitchen.

_I hope so_, Toby thought to himself.

Sarah walked up the stairs thinking about Toby's concern. _He really shouldn't be worried. I never felt that Danny and I really connected, we were never on the same wave __length. _The sad thing was, when she had found out he had cheated on her she was more angry than hurt. Her pride had been hurt, not her heart. She didn't love him, sadly that had been the case with all her past boyfriends. She had definitely tried to give them her whole heart, but she just couldn't. _All those men just could never match up to... _her thoughts were interrupted when she collided with her sister.

Sarah clutched her cocoa, grateful that the mug was almost empty. "Um, Sam... Why are you all dirty and why do you have my old, teddy bear, Lancelot?"

Sam looked at her sister, guiltily. "Well, I ... _think Sam, THINK! _had a bad dream and I needed something to cuddle with." Sam rolled her eyes to herself, _Oh, yeah, good one Williams. The FBI sure could use you for undercover work._

Sarah looked at her sister and raised an eyebrow. It was obvious her sister was lying, but she went ahead and played along. "So, you went up into the filthy, dark attic just to get a teddy bear.

"It was a very scary dream, Sarah." _Brilliant, Brilliant. Why the hell did I use this bundle of stuffing for an alibi._

"Well, I wish you sweet dreams, then."

"You too, Sarah." Sam inched her way back to her room. Sarah watched her sister suspiciously as she held her back close to the wall with one arm behind her back.

Sam backed into her door and opened it. "Goodnight, Sarah." She closed the door, leaving a highly, suspicious sister in the hallway.


	6. It Is Time

**It Is Time**

Sam listened from the other side of her door as her sister closed her's. She gave a sigh of relief and walked over to her bed. She put the bear on her vanity and opened the book she had in her hand. After an hour of skimming the book she found out the little dwarf's name was Hoggle. _So why was the little guy in my dream, _she asked herself. Sam started to shiver, not knowing if it was from the nightmare or her open window. Strange, she thought that she had shut it when she went to bed a few hours before.

She walked over to her window and looked outside. The storm had left a cold, damp feeling to the air, but the sky was remarkably clear. Sam shut the window and looked at her clock. She couldn't believe that it was almost 4:00 am. She picked up the book again as she got into bed. She was overwhelmed with feelings of confusion, fear, and a strange sadness. Try as she might, she couldn't shake them. Suddenly, feeling exhausted, she put the book under her pillow and turned out the lights. As she drifted off to sleep she realized that she was cuddling with a very familiar teddy bear.

_(Another dream sequence_)

_"Oh, no, now where am I?" Sam looked around and found herself in a weird sort of hedge maze with a somewhat menacing castle in the distance. Sam turned as she heard what sounded like shuffling feet. What she saw amazed her. She saw a strange old man with some weird hat on his head. "Oh, my god, is that a bird's head?" Sam covered her mouth, realizing she had spoken out loud. The bird man turned in her direction. _

_"Ah, young girl, we have been waiting for you."_

_"What do you mean?" Sam started walking slowly toward him, biting her cuticles._

_"You are searching, trying to find the right path, are you not?"_

_"Augh, would you listen to this crap," his bird/hat interrupted._

_"Be quiet," the old man replied._

_"Ah, nuts."_

_Sam looked on, confused and as usual, irritated. "Sir, what did you mean? Why am I here?"_

_"Life is a Labyrinth, full of twists and turns. It is up to you to find the answer yourself. __Just remember, the way forward is sometimes the way back."_

_"Sir, I don't understand."_

_"Huh, join the club," the hat replied._

_Sam saw that the man had dozed off. She sighed in frustration, and started to walk away when the annoying, bird hat said, "Please leave a contribution in the little box."_

_"Oh, you mean like a tip, well here's a tip, I wouldn't fly south for the winter if I were you."_

_The bird gaped at the rude girl and said, "Well, I guess you aren't a sucker."_

_Sam frowned in confusion. As she walked away, she turned around once more. The bird man had disappeared. She turned toward one of the statues in the hedge like park. What she found on the head of the statue was not so surprising, not anymore. She walked toward the beautiful owl, aware of each step she took. She was afraid, and yet, not. She was nearly within a few inches of the intriguing creature. Her hands shook as she stretched out her hand towards it. The owl bobbed its head back, as if he was contemplating every move she made. Her body was in full control, leading her mind captive. Her hand finally reached the soft feathers, stroking the owl's soft, chest. She started to smile and swore she saw a flicker of interest in the owl's mismatched eyes. __Just as quickly as it occurred the owl spread his wings and flew away. Leaving Sam alone once again. (end of dream sequence.)_

Jareth shot up in bed, sweat pouring down his toned chest. Still breathing heavily he got out of bed and put on his robe. He walked out of his chambers and swiftly down the stairs toward his Library. He entered the large room filled with books on every subject, aboveground and underground. He sat on the red, velvet couch, striving to calm his disturbed state of mind. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Without looking up he said, "Hello, Justina."

"Well, my brother, don't let anyone say your slipping up. You have still got it."

Jareth looked up at his sister. Justina could see the lines of worry around his eyes and was about to mention it when Jareth got up and approached a shelf of books. He picked one up and started to thumb through it, not really looking at the words.

"You know," he started, "I used to think these books were a trove of knowledge that could answer any question among your wildest dreams. But, I don't think any of these authors ever met Samantha Williams. The dreams that little girl has are very disturbing. For someone who is supposedly so unimaginative she sure has colorful dreams. My head is still in a daze from when she had me crash into those mirrors."

"Well, it's a good thing you have a hard head," Justina said with a smirk. Jareth glared at her . Justina, doing her best to ignore it, continued. "What happened?"

"Well, I think it began with her talking to Hedgewart." Justina shook her head, he will never get the little man's name right. She listened as Jareth told her the dream from start to finish.

After he had spoken the last word Justina looked just as upset as Jareth felt.

"This girl is more emotionally troubled than I had first thought. She obviously envies her sister and feels like she is in her shadow. Proof of that comes from what she saw in the mirrors. She is hiding from herself and is very afraid of what she might find. Something else is obviously bothering her but it is too early to tell." Justina paused for effect, looking to see if she had Jareth's attention. He looked at her with his usual, unreadable expression. Justina continued, "When the mirrors shattered I think that was her desiring to come to terms with her true self. That is the first step. You need to get her to realize what is bothering her , before she can start healing."

"Thanks sis, I never could have figured that one out on my own," Jareth said, sarcastically.

"You know, you have got a point, after all, you know everything. Maybe you don't need an advisor after all." Justina looked at him, all the while her temper rising steadily.

"Justina I am sorry, it's just that I am on edge. That is not the only dream she had tonight. In the most recent one, she reached out and actually touched me while I was in owl form."

Justina, suddenly forgetting her anger, clapped in excitement. "Do you know what this means, Jareth."

Jareth looked at her with a bored expression. "Yes, I do. **It is time.**" He sighed in exasperation and transported himself to his bedchambers, obviously dismissing his sister.

Justina looked at the spot her brother had been in and said, "Yes, and the journey is just starting." With that, the Goblin King's advisor disappeared into the night.

**Author's note: My psychological analyses of Samantha is not a professional opinion ****but, that of someone who enjoys studying the subject. This story is just for fun and ****shouldn't be taken too seriously. By the way, I have something important going on this week and probably won't be able to update until next weekend. To any of you faithful readers out there, thanks for your patience.**

**Ripper101: Your review is greatly appreciated. It was very sweet and yet strait forward all at the same time. I am striving to follow your advise, though I am not sure I understood it correctly. Please let me know if there was any improvement in this area. You also said you had yet to see Jareth. I am slightly confused because I introduced him in chapter three. But, then again, maybe I misunderstood you. Anyway, I am very proud of my work, but I do realize I am a rookie. Any advise is greatly appreciated. Thanks again.**


	7. Comedy or Horror?

**Comedy Or Horror?**

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Scary Movie or Psycho.

Sam looked up at the painting, getting lost in the swirl of water colors. "Earth to Sam, come in, Sam." Sam turned around and faced Cindy. "Sam, I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Are you all right?"

"Sorry, Cindy, I am okay. I am just a little tired. I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Why not," her friend pressed.

"I don't know, insomnia I guess," Sam lied.

"Sam, you know what, you are a horrible liar."

"Cindy, I am not..."

"Girls, girls! This is an art museum, use your indoor voices," Toby said, coming up behind them.

"Ooh, boy cooties," Cindy teased. The girls shook the arms that he had placed around there shoulders, off.

"So, is our activity leader about ready to go," Toby asked.

All of them looked ahead at Karen, who was observing a sculpture. At breakfast that morning she had been the one to announce that they were going to do something educational as well as fun. She gave them two choices. Safe to say, the art museum won out over the ballet. It took a lot of convincing on Sam's part before Cindy agreed to come along.

Sarah and Mr. Williams approached from behind. "So, is our activity leader ready to go, yet," Sarah asked the trio.

The group all smiled. Before anyone could reply, Karen approached them. "So, is everyone ready to go?"

"Hallelujah," Toby cried.

"Praise the Lord," piped Sarah.

"Happy days are here again," Mr. Williams added.

"Miracles really do happen," Sam finished.

"Very funny. Maybe my family should make up their own comedy routine."

"Karen, I like art as much as the next person. But, not six hours worth," Sarah said, patting her stepmother's back.

"Okay, I get it. Let's start heading back." Karen and her husband lead the way, Toby and Sarah were in the middle, with Sam and Cindy at the rear.

"Sam," Cindy started, quietly. "What really happened last night?"

"Nothing. Why are you so upset about something so insignificant?"

"Your being honest about last night is not the issue. This is about how you have been treating me. You are a good person, Sam. But, over the past few years I feel as if you have been pushing me away. We used to tell each other everything. Now, I feel like I hardly know you at all."

"Cindy, you know me better than anyone."

"Yeah, I know the Samantha Williams of eight years ago. I don't know who you are anymore, Sam. A friendship takes two people, and their has only been one contributing to this one over the past few years."

"Cindy, you never acted like this bothered you before. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Sam looked close to tears, with Cindy not far from them herself.

"I guess I just thought that if I ignored it, things would get better. You of all people should understand that. Sam, this friendship means a lot to me. That is why I am telling you this. Look, I think you need some time to figure yourself out. When you do, well, you have my number."

Now in the parking lot, Cindy walked ahead of her friend. As the group loaded into their vehicle Sarah looked at her sister. Even through her depression Sam could see the concern in Sarah's eyes. She did her best to ignore it as the family pulled out of the parking lot.

"Mom, I am going for a walk."

"Honey, that's a great idea. Take Toby and Sarah along with you. You should all go down to the video store and pick up a movie. It will be like old times, dinner and a movie night."

Sam groaned inwardly, not wanting to draw attention to herself, she agreed. Sarah, Toby, and Sam headed out toward the video store that was less than a mile away. The group was silent for a while, when Sarah broke it.

"Sam, how are things going with you and Cindy," she asked carefully.

"Just peachy," Sam replied, distantly.

"Samantha,"

Sensing an argument about to break out, Toby said, "Guys, what kind of movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"Comedy," Sarah replied. "Horror," Sam said at the same time.

"Well, we will just rent _Scary Movie_," Toby said, with a grin.

They entered _Peterson's Video store. _A family owned store that had been around since Sarah could remember.

"Hi, Mr. Peterson," the trio said in unison.

"Hi kids," the kindly man replied. The elderly man nodded at them and brought his attention back to his magazine.

After a lot of bickering they all decided onthe movie, _Psycho. _After paying for the movie and inquiring about Mrs. Peterson,the trio left.

As they approached home the group's mood was very melancholy. It was amazing how one person's mood could affect everyone else. Sam, who had been fighting off severe depression since her fight with Cindy that morning, finally spoke.

"Guys, have you ever wished you could change a single moment in your life, knowing it could alter it for the better."

"Yes," they both replied in unison.

They all looked at each other. Nothing further was said as they approached the home they had all been raised in.

**Author's Note: Okay, that is the end of this chapter, sorry it is so short. In the next one Sam and Jareth finally meet. That ought to be interesting, huh. I should have it posted within a couple of days. **

**A big thank you to Nyllewell and Ripper101 for their reviews.**


	8. Dream or Reality

**Dream or Reality**

Sarah looked over at her stepmother. Everyone had gone to bed; Karen and Sarah were left alone in the living room. Silence reeked in the room until Sarah finally spoke.

"Karen, are you okay? I know that you and Sam had a fight the other night."

"No, **the fight**. We seem to fight about the same thing. She isn't motivated enough, I am not giving her enough space. She won't open up, I pry into her life. She doesn't want a boyfriend, I want to see her widen out in her relationships. Sarah, I feel so helpless. I know your Father and I have made mistakes with you, kids. I just didn't realize how troubled my baby was until it was too late. Now she is nearly eighteen years old, without even one goal in her life. I feel so responsible."

"Karen, I know that you and Daddy have made mistakes, but you can't take all the blame. Sam is responsible for the person she has become. She has the power to decide whether or not to take control over her life. I remember plenty of times when I tried to blame you and Dad over my problems. It was a major wake up call when I realized just how spoiled and selfish I had become."

"Yeah, I remember what a brat you were. Not to say I was perfect," Karen said, smiling.

"Amazing, I can peg the time period you started to change. I remember it was the morning after that horrible storm. That night we had left Toby with you. I thought for sure you would end up killing him." Karen paused and they started to laugh.

"Safe to say, you could imagine my surprise when I saw you playing with Toby the next morning. I thought that hell had frozen over. Sarah, what caused that pleasant change in you."

Sarah was uncomfortably silent for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "I made a wish, and I guess it came true. You were all here in the morning weren't you."

The two smiled and Sarah said, "Don't worry, Karen. Call it a hunch, but I think everything is going to be okay."

Bedtime once again. Everything was going great for Sam. She was having odd dreams, her family seemed on edge around her, and her best friend basically dumped her.

_Now all I need is for my house to catch on fire, that would complete everything._

Sam's eyes started to water over her despair. She quickly wiped them away. She didn't need them, she didn't need anyone. She bitterly laughed as she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her.

_(Dream Sequence/or is it!)_

_Sam looked around the dark room. She appeared to be in some sort of dungeon. She heard someone breathing. "Who are you," Sam asked, breathing heavily._

_"I am everyone's dreams, their realities. I am their hopes, their fears. I am the King of the Goblins"_

_Sam saw the stranger step out of the shadows. "O my god, he is gorgeous. Stop it Sam, get your hormones under control. He could be a homicidal maniac. Yeah, a homicidal maniac with a toned, lean body, blonde hair, and sexy eyes. Wait, what is it about those eyes?"_

_Sam was speechless, which of course only lasted about two seconds. "What, am I supposed to clap now?" The moment those words came out of her mouth she regretted them._

_This man, the Goblin King, had a smile on his face. Though, it wasn't a very friendly smile. It reminded Sam of the smile that belonged to that guy in the Psycho movie. __Before she knew it her back was against a wall with the Goblin King's face inches from her's._

_"I know your family may find your witty remarks amusing, but I don't. Consider this a warning, don't defy me."_

_Sam shivered slightly and looked into his cold eyes._

_"Wait, the owl. You are the owl from my dreams."_

_The man pushed away from her and walked a few paces away. He turned to look at her and said, "You catch on quick, Miss Williams."_

_"And he knows my name," Sam said aloud._

_"I can see you are curious little one. So, I will allow you four questions, which I feel is more than generous."_

_Sam fought her temper as it rose, knowing that if she lost it the result would not be good. __She wanted answers, so she decided to humor the self centered, drag queen, wannabee._

_"Is this really a dream," she started._

_His answer was as vague as she expected._

_"Nothing is as it seems here. It's all rather ambiguous. Dream or reality? Fantasy or fact? It's whatever you like to make it." (partial quote - Jim Henson)_

_"Okay, I should have expected that kind of answer. Um, why are you here?"_

_"I am here because, you summoned me. You were calling out for help subconsciously, I simply answered. As far as why you called for me, well, only you can answer that."_

_"Okay, I will rephrase. Why did you come? There are so many lost souls out there crying for help. Why choose me?"_

_"I have a connection with your family. I guess you could call it an obligation on my part."_

_The man stopped as if he wasn't going to continue. Sam pleaded with her eyes, not wanting to use up her fourth question. He laughed at her response._

_"Okay, you have been a good girl, I will elaborate. Just don't interrupt me until I am through. Your sister wished away Tobias to me about twenty years ago, before you were even an embryo." Sam's eyes widened as the Goblin King continued. "She wanted the child back so I told her if she could get through my labyrinth in thirteen hours I would send him home. Well, I don't have to tell you the outcome because you already know it."_

_Sam noticed his voice grew hard at the end of his tale. Bitter much, Goblin King._

_"Of course. Her attachment to that book all makes sense now. Amazingly, it doesn't surprise me that Sarah did that. She changed a lot, in all the ways that counted, so my Mother tells me."_

_Sam looked at him and said, "Okay, your majesty. You know my name, but I don't know yours."_

_The man looked at her and said, "Jareth." He threw up his cape and transformed into the owl. He flew out of the cell, leaving Sam, once again, alone. _

_(end of dream sequence)_


	9. Wet Tears

**Wet Tears**

**Author's Note: My apologies to Ripper101 and everyone else who may have been confused over chapter eight. I had written that Sarah had changed, but not in the ways that counted. What I meant to say was, she had changed in all the ways that counted. I uploaded an edited version of chapter eight with this correction. I wanted to convey that, yes, Karen respected Sarah, and so did Sam. Sam may feel resentment towards Sarah, but she still loves her. Anyway, on with chapter nine.**

Sam breathed in the cool morning air as she jogged around her neighborhood. It was 6 am, a time of day she was not used to seeing. She had been awake since five, so she decided to do something productive. Productive, now there is a new concept. Sam looked around her neighborhood park, admiring the green trees and grass that came along with summer.

The whole point of her jogging was to clear her head, but she found that her mind was still very jumbled and confused. Who was this King of the Goblins? Why did she need his help? Was he evil or good? Maybe a little of both? She also had a feeling that he knew more than what he was telling, especially when it came to Sarah. She also wondered if she was going crazy.

_Is what I'm experiencing really happening?_

She crossed the street and left the park. She rounded the corner and found herself right across from Cindy's house. She felt sudden sadness wash over her thinking about how she took her friend for granted. Sam just thought that Cindy would always be there. At that moment she promised herself she wouldn't get close to anyone again, well, so she thought.

Sam shook her head and jogged the two blocks to her house. She opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake up her family. She walked straight ahead towards the kitchen, thinking it was unoccupied. When she entered she found Sarah, drinking some orange juice.

Sarah gawked, "Wow, you are certainly up early. Since when are you a morning person?"

Sam forced a smile and got a glass from the cupboard. She poured herself some orange juice.

"I didn't plan it, I just happened to wake up early." Sam sat down, avoiding Sarah's gaze.

"Sam, no offense, but you look terrible. You have dark circles under your eyes, you are pale, and you seem even more subdued."

"Sarah, you must have missed that class on tact. Really, I am just fine, stop worrying about me."

Sarah released all the frustration she had been holding in since she arrived.

"Sam, you are not okay," Sarah yelled. "You are depressed, you suffer from low self esteem. You refuse to open up, and have absolutely no motivation in life. What kind of life do you have without dreams and goals. You are my sister, Sam. I hate to stand by and watch you die."

Sarah got up from the table abruptly and left her sister alone. Sam put down the glass she had been holding in a vise like grip. She rubbed her hands over her face and felt wetness. She was amazed to discover they were her own tears.

"She is getting worse," Jareth said to Justina. He put down the crystal and walked toward his throne. He sat down and rubbed his face with his hands. "What is this girl's problem?Why can't she just get over it?" Jareth slammed his fist down in frustration.

"Brother, that is your irritation talking. You knew very well that this was not going to be easy."

Jareth sighed. "Justina, what if I can't help her?"

"Jareth, I am disappointed in you. The Goblin king that I know would not be giving up so easily."

"Yes, well the Goblin King you know has never baby-sat before, forthe most stubborn, strong willed, unmotivated..."

"emotionally troubled, sad, depressed, helpless thing," Justina finished.

"You know she needs you Jareth. In a way, the whole underground needs you, god help us."

Jareth glared at her, but Justina continued.

"Have faith in yourself Jareth. Have faith in Sam and her will to emotionally survive. Have faith that her whole family will be there for her. You and I both know you can do this."

Jareth glared at a goblin who was scurrying passed as he slowly replied, "My faith died the moment **that girl** turned my world upside down."

Justina didn't reply as she sadly looked out the throne room window.

**Another Author's Note: I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I know a lot of you are probably wondering when Sam will get her act together. I want it to be a gradual process for her and the next few chapters are going to focus mainly on that. The next chapter is going to focus on her lowest ****action, yet. After that she can start to improve as well as heal. By the way, thank you Ripper101 and Nyllewell for reviewing once again.**


	10. A Self Pity Party

**A Self Pity Party**

Sam looked at the empty bottle of peach chardonay. Well, she tried to anyway. It was hard to focus on it when she kept seeing two. Sam had managed to weasel her way out of going to dinner and a movie with her family, claiming exhaustion. She didn't want the discomfort of being around her sister. They hadn't spoken to each other since their fight that morning, which had been quite a challenge. Even Toby could sense tension between the two of them.

So, here she was, drunk out of her mind, wondering what possessed her to take the bottle out of her parent's liqueur cabinet. She decided to stop thinking, it was making her head hurt. She put the bottle down on her bed and and tumbled off. She lay on the floor, with her legs on the side of her bed. Just before she passed out, her last thought was, "What will his majesty say?"

_(Dream Sequence)_

_Sam opened her eyes and found herself in the same position she had fallen asleep in. But, instead of her legs being on top of her bed, they were on top of what appeared to be a throne chair. She threw them off and tried to stand. When she did the room started to spin and she had to grab onto the chair to keep from falling. Sam looked around at the messy thrown room. That is when she noticed the room was full of goblins. They looked at her and grinned with toothless smiles. _

_The goblins were about to approach her when they froze in there places. Sam looked in the direction they were and gave a goofy grin. She turned to look at the goblins again, only to realize they had all disappeared. She looked back at Jareth and staggered towards him._

_"Jerry, how it goes?" She starred at his black robed body as if she lacked the muscles in her neck to look up at his face. _

_Jareth lifted her head by her ponytail and starred into her eyes. "You're drunk," he said simply._

_"Gee, Goblin king, nothing gets by you. If they had this Jategory on Ceopardy you would be champion."_

_"God, your mouthy even when intoxicated. I think I had better set a spell that will have you skip any REM sleep tonight. I don't think you are capable of making intelligent conversation in your mental state."_

_"Oh, Jar, don't do that. You the one only who likes me. Everybody melse hates me."_

_"So, you are having a self pity party." Jareth's eyes narrowed at her in disgust._

_"Hey, it's my pity and I will be partifull if I want to. Wait, that didn't come out right. Try __again, let me."_

_"No, don't try again. You are making my goblins look better every minute." He had turned away from her and paced the floor. When he turned back to look at her, he saw her doing the splits._

_"You know, I aven't done the slits since I was in gymstics. Can you do the slits Jareth?"_

_Jareth tried to avoid gazing at the shapely legs that had been exposed from under her knee length, tee shirt. "Not even in my dreams." He walked over to her majestically and said, "Get off the floor Miss Williams."_

_He grabbed her firmly underneath the arms and yanked her off the floor._

_"Oh, Jareth, don't be such a poop."_

_Jareth's arms circled her waist to keep her from falling. Jareth saw something dangerous sparkle in her hazel eyes. Almost hypnotized by them, he didn't stop her as she put her hand behind his neck and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle. But, as the kiss became more passionate, Jareth pushed Sam away. She fell to the floor._

_"Hey, at urt." Sam looked up at him, still in a daze from the kiss._

_"This is where I will exit Miss Williams."_

_"Don't you flare dye away." Sam glared at him._

_"All right then." With a smirk, the Goblin King faded from her sight._

_"You mart sass," Sam slurred. With that, everything went dark._

_(end of dream sequence)_

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty."

Sam felt a nudge in her waist from someone's foot. She batted it away, hugging herself.

"Sam, get up." Toby's voice was clearly upset, so Sam's slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, someone turn down the sun." Sam put her hand over her eyes to shut out the unmerciful brightness.

Toby walked over to the window and raised the blinds, as if punishing his sister.

"Oh, Toby, Uncle, Uncle." Sam raised herself from her sleeping position on the floor. Her head ached and her neck and shoulders were stiff from her encounter with the uncomfortable floor. She grabbed onto the head board of her bed and forced herself onto it.

Toby stalked over to her and waved the chardonay bottle in her face. "What is this," he asked menacingly.

Sam peaked up at him under nearly, closed eyelids. "It's a chardonay bottle," she answered simply.

"Why is it empty?"

"Well, when a bottle is empty it generally means it has been drunk," Sam said, her irritation magnified by her hangover.

"Don't start with me, Sam. Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

"Oh, I don't need a lecture from you. It's not like you are a saint, frat boy."

"Sam, I admit freely I have made mistakes, that I have learned from. The difference is, I was of age when I made them." Toby saw the look Sam gave him at that comment and quickly finished, "Not that it makes them right."

"Toby, you are right. But, I made a mistake too. And trust me," Sam got off the bed and fought off the nausea that overcame her. "I don't plan on doing this again."

"Okay, you have got a point. I will stop being the overprotective brother for the moment. Sam, you are starting to look really green. Look, I will go downstairs and make you a drink. It will help you feel better."

Toby started walking toward the door when Sam stopped him with her cry. Which resulted in a sudden throbbing in her temples.

"What if anyone sees you," Sam asked, holding her throbbing temples.

"Don't worry. Mom and Sarah are on the patio and Dad is getting ready for work. It will only take me a minute. Besides, it's me. I am a natural actor. If they catch me, I will just make up a believable excuse."

"Well, Toby, you had better get going. Your adoring fans await you." Sam looked at him, daring him to make a comeback. Instead she was surprised to see a concerned look on his face.

"Sam, why did you do it," Toby asked, as if it had just occurred to him.

Sam looked at him, fighting off tears.

"I guess you could call it a self pity, party."

Toby gave her one last look and walked out the door, slamming the door behind him.

Sam grabbed her head as she sank down onto her bed. She tried to make sense of the blur that was her memory about the night before. She barely remembered past the point she passed out. That and something about a party and the splits. One thing she couldn't figure out was why her mouth tasted minty.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," she asked with fear in her voice.

"Sam, it's Dad. Can I come in?"

_Oh, my god. Shouldn't he be at work? It is 9:00 am for goodness sakes. Today of all days, why did you choose to leave for work late?_

Sam quickly threw the bottle underneath the covers of her bed and said in a sweet voice,

"Okay, Daddy," she said.

Her father walked in. He was wearing his navy blue suit, the usual wear for the self assured, lawyer.

"Honey, are you okay? You look so pale." Mr. Williams walked up to his daughter and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Dad, really, I am fine. I am just recovering from the migraine I had last night." Sam gently pulled her Father's hand away. He looked at her with what Sam called his cross examining look. The one that could get even the best lying witness to tell the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need a little more rest. Would you do me a favor and tell Mom I will be down in a couple of hours."

Her Dad looked at her once more and bent to kiss her on the cheek.

"Just a kiss to make everything better."

Sam's eyes widened as her Father walked out of her room.

_Wait a minute, KISS... O my god!_

Toby walked up the stairs, **the drink** in hand. He met his father half way.

Toby did his best to hide the guilt in his eyes and opened his mouth to make up an excuse when his Father beat him to it.

"You are bringing Sam a breakfast drink, that is great, son. I hear it works well for Sam's particular problem. Tell her to take a cold shower as well, I hear that also helps."

Toby looked at his Father in awe.

"You know! So, you actually do have a clue!"

"Of course I do, Toby. I have been a prosecuting attorney for over twenty-five years and a Father for nearly thirty-five. I can tell when a hardened criminal is lying, let alone my own children."

"Will you tell her?"

"No, I think she will tell us in her own time. Besides, I highly suspect that she won't be taking another drink for quite a while."

As if timed, the bathroom on the second floor slammed. Toby shook his head, as his father soberly walked down the stairs and out the front door.

**Author's Note: So, what does everyone think. I know, the drunk scene was a little cliché, but I thought it fit with the story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ripper101: You are so awesome. Thank you.**


	11. Signs, What Signs?

Signs, What Signs?

Toby smirked as he descended the stairs. He entered the kitchen and put the empty glass into the dishwasher. After the encounter with his Dad he had made his way to the bathroom, only to find his suspicions had been confirmed. His precious, little sister was driving the porcelain bus. After she downed the drink he picked her up and set her in the shower, fully clothed. He turned it on full blast, making sure it was ice, cold. After a few seconds of cursing wildly at her brother, she managed to turn on the warm water. Toby had conveniently left at this point, he just valued his life to much to stay.

Toby sat down at the table, skimming the morning paper.

"Hey, would you hand me the comics, I sure could use a laugh this morning."

Sarah sat across from her little brother, sipping an ice coffee.

"Where's Mom?"

"She went to the gym to ease off some stress," Sarah answered.

"I noticed you two were out on the patio. It didn't look like you were discussing the weather, either."

"Brilliant, Sherlock."

Toby looked at his sister sharply and Sarah gazed at him apologetically.

"How could one person cause so much heartache in a family," Sarah asked, rhetorically.

"Sarah, that's a little unfair. We can't blame this all on Sam. I didn't exactly ace Psych 101 in high school, but, doesn't environment have a lot to do with the way we turn out."

"Toby, I know I shouldn't blame this all on her. It is majorly obvious that our whole family has issues, Sam being one of them."

Toby looked at his sister, noticing the anger and frustration burning in her green eyes.

"Sarah, you are messed up."

"What!"

"Sarah, you are the one that said we should be there for her. Now you are acting like Sam is a lost cause and that we shouldn't even bother."

"Well, at least I am being realistic," Sarah paused. "I still want to be there for her. I am just beginning to feel helpless. How can we be there for her if she won't let us?"

Sarah's voice went from angry to sad in a matter of moments. Toby was about to answer when the phone rang. Sarah stood up and grabbed it.

"Hello. Oh, hi Nancy. How are you? O, I am doing all right. Yeah, here he is."

She handed the phone to Toby. Sensing they needed privacy Sarah said, "I am going for a walk."

She walked out of the kitchen toward the front door. On the way there she looked up the stairs. Feeling a sudden flash of nausea and dizziness, she grabbed onto the banister.

She tried to shake it off as she made her way to the foyer. As she walked outside she thought, _"Oh, Sam. When will you live again?"_

"Jareth, Jareth! Okay, Jareth, stop playing around. You called me here and you sure as hell better show yourself."

Justina turned around and smacked into her brother. "Augh! Don't do that, jerk!"

Justina smacked her brother, striving to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Oh, I can't believe I just did that to my dear sister. After all, she would never do something like that to me," Jareth replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Justina smiled. "Okay, point taken."

Justina sat down on the bench, looking around at the beautiful garden within the castle grounds.

"Jareth, I have to admit, the place looks lovely. I even admit to feeling a swell of pride for my brother when he started rebuilding this place. In fact, I remember being quite surprised at your dedication. It was as if you were trying to prove something to someone after your defeat. And I am not sure if that someone was only yourself."

"Justina, I didn't ask you here to discuss your opinions on my castle grounds, or my motives for taking care of them. I wanted to tell you about Sam."

Justina jumped to attention, forgetting her previous thoughts. "What happened?"

Jareth walked toward a willow tree, touching the long vines as he struggled to form the words.

"Justina, the girl was...plastered."

"What!"

"You know, wasted!"

"Jareth, you really need to lay off that book, "Slang From the Aboveground For Dummies." Justina shook her head, struggling not to laugh at the glare her brother sent her way.

"Justina, the girl was dead drunk. She could barely speak. She did the splits for god sakes."

Justina laughed, "Well, actually, it's really not as bad as you think. The girl has sunk to her lowest, things can only get better from here on in... Jareth, during this dream, was there any sign that Sam was starting to feel more comfortable with you?"

Jareth broke the vine in his hands.

"Why do you ask," Jareth asked defensively.

Justina looked at him, confused.

"Well, it's just that if Sam is more comfortable with you, she is more apt to open up about that particular moment of weakness. Which may lead to other discoveries."

"Well, no particular sign that I can think of."

Something flashed in Jareth's eyes which was just as quickly replaced by his usual, cold mask. Justina looked at him suspiciously.

"Well Jareth," she approached him slowly, as if he were her prey. When she was only inches away from him she continued, "if you can think of anything, just call." With that, she transformed into a hawk and disappeared.

Sam moaned as she made her way from the bathroom to her bedroom. The shower had eased her aching muscles, but her head was still foggy. She walked to her bed and lay on on top of the covers.

"Ow!" Sam ripped away the covers to find out what had bruised her back. She took in the sight of the glass bottle. Shame and regret washed over her as she buried it at the bottom of her trash can. She saw Lancelot on the floor by her bed, face up.

"What are you looking at?" Sam was about to throw the bear under her bed when a certain red book caught her eye. It was peaking out from underneath her pillow, causing a sudden reminder.

"Oh crap! How am I ever going to face him again? He saw me at the most humiliating moment in my life. And of course, there was also my grand finale."

Sam lay on her bed again and punched her pillow. She wondered if he was angry, or worse, disgusted.. Would their relationship or non relationship ever be the same? Fighting off her embarrassment she allowed herself to drift off, knowing what the consequences would be. She fought off another wave of nausea as she closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

**Ripper101: I always smile when I see you have reviewed. Thanks. Anyway, you are right. I haven't addressed Sarah's and Toby's problems too much. I am mainly focusing on Sam, because she has the most issues. Even though I have touched on their problems, Sarah's and Toby's issues won't be focused on until the story nears its end. As far as Jareth/Sam - Jareth/Sarah, well, we will just have to wait and see what happens. Insert evil laugh here.**


	12. Who You See In the Mirror

**Who You See In the Mirror**

_(Dream Sequence)_

_Sam looked around and found herself in a forest. It was sinister and peaceful at the same time. She was walking through what appeared to be fog when she heard a twig snap. She whirled around but saw nothing. Her eyes wide she began to walk faster. S__he heard something like drums in the distance. Suddenly, a hairy, red creature jumped out at her._

_"What do you want!"_

_"To chilly down...Don't got no problems, no problems. Ain't got no suitcase, no suitcase."_

_"Woe, woe hold up. We can't do this man."_

_Sarah saw one of the red clan approach what she assumed, was the leader._

_"Don't you remember what happened the last time we did this?"_

_"Yeah," another one interrupted. "The babe threw our heads."_

_Sam ears perked up and she swallowed. "Threw your heads?"_

_"Yeah, and it's against the rules to throw other people's heads. You are only aloud to throw your own head." The leader threw his head up in the air and it landed back on his shoulders._

_"Well, I guess that rule is only fair." Sam rolled her eyes and approached the leader._

_"Listen, who are you, and, where am I?"_

_"We are the wild gang... Chilly down with the wild gang, Think small. Bang heads..."_

_"Okay, okay. I get it. Please, just don't sing anymore. I will leave you to your little party."_

_"Don't you want to know where you are," one of them asked, dribbling one of the heads like a basketball._

_"No! I mean, I will figure that one out on my own."_

_"Man, she is crankier than that Sarah, lady."_

_Sam whirled around. She ran back to them. "Wait, you know my sister, Sarah?"_

_The leader whacked the big mouth in the head and it flew off._

_"Maybe," the leader replied._

_Sam contemplated a second. "She is the babe who threw your heads, isn't she," Sam laughed._

_"Yeah," the big mouth, head replied from the ground. Another member kicked the head into a bush, as the body stumbled around looking for it._

_Sam, giggled. "That's my sister. Well, I can't tell you how intriguing this has been, but, I need to go." Sam started walking away._

_"Where," the big mouth yelled from the bush._

_"Funny, I have absolutely no idea." Sam turned around and found herself speaking to dead air. The wild gang had disappeared. _

_Sam shrugged and walked on. Suddenly, she found herself directly in front of a stone wall, with a rope hanging down in front of it. "Oh, how convenient," Sam said out loud. __She started climbing the rope, amazed at her own arm strength. She seemed to get to the top in nothing flat. "Ah, the wonders of this place."_

_"I'll say," said a familiar voice._

_Sam turned around and came legs to face with, Hoggle?_

_"Oh, hi Me." Sam smirked down at the dwarf. He was about to reply when she said, "Joking, I know your name, Hogwart."_

_"Oh, it's Hoggle," he said, putting his hands on his hips._

_"Well, at least I finally got you to tell me your name." Sam smiled, and for the first time __Hoggle smiled back._

_"You have her smile," he said._

_"Who's?"_

_He was about to answer, when a dog in old fashioned clothing suddenly appeared._

_"Who is this charming, young lady," he asked, as he pulled her hand down to kiss it._

_"This," Hoggle rolled his eyes, "is Samantha Williams."_

_Sam raised her eyebrows. "How did you know my name?"_

_"Things are not always..."_

_"what they seem in this place," Sam finished. "I know, I know."_

_The dog dropped her hand and said to Sam, "Thou, should meet thy brother."_

_"Why are you speaking like Shakespeare," Sam asked. Before she could get an answer she saw a very, large shadow form on the stone floor. Sam turned around and saw a huge, monster with tusks and horns._

_"Augh!" _

_The monster bent forward and, gave the screaming girl a big hug._

_"Ludo, fwend."_

_Sam stopped screaming and Ludo put her down. She looked up at him, in surprising recognition. "Ludo, I remember Sarah used to tell me about you. I always thought you were someone she made up."_

_Sam patted his arm, feeling an odd sense of nostalgia. She turned to the dog and said, __"Let me guess, you are Sir Didymus."_

_"My Lady," he said, bowing to her._

_"You know, I have been in this dream for a while, you guys. I wonder why Jareth hasn't made an appearance, yet," Sam asked as she turned around and paced._

_She didn't get an answer, for when she turned around her new friends were gone._

_"You, know. You are a real, popular guy, Jareth. Whenever you are seen or your name is mentioned, everyone seems to disappear," Sam voiced aloud._

_"Well, I guess I will have to find you myself. It will be a piece of cake."_

_With that the stone floor gave way under her feet and she began to fall. Sam fell, she seemed to fall forever. Sam finally landed on what seemed to be a staircase. She looked up and saw another staircase, only, it was hanging upside down. Sam backed up and swung her arms to keep from falling off the edge of the stairs. Just before she could lose her balance, Jareth's strong arms snatched her by the waist and pulled her back up._

_Jareth's face was inches from her's and he said, "You need to watch your step around here." Jareth's voice was husky and he wore a sardonic smile._

_"Yeah," Sam breathed, heavily, "thanks for the tip."_

_Now away from the edge, Sam pushed away from him gently. Suddenly nervous, she quickly looked down at herself. She sighed with relief, grateful she was wearing her blue jeans and oversized tee shirt. The last thing she needed was to be wearing something revealing in front of Jareth. She looked him up and down, trying not to appear obvious. He was wearing all black. A black poets shirt, black breeches, and black boots, and as usual, a medallion around his neck. _

_"Are you wearing leotards?" Sam covered her mouth, shocked at her blunt, statement._

_"What," the Goblin king replied, in a threatening voice._

_"Um, I mean, well, um, how are you doing, Jareth?" Sam winced, as his eyes studied her, menacingly._

_"Oh, I am just peachy." Jareth's voice dripped with disdain._

_"You know what, you need to loosen up. Don't get your tights in a knot."_

_The moment those words came out of her mouth, she knew she had gone too far._

_Jareth approached her quickly. Unfortunately, Sam could not retreat because the staircase was painfully narrow. All she could do was watch him as he stalked towards her. He was instantly in front of her and all she could think about was, how much she regretted not writing out her will._

_"Remember what I warned you about the first night we met?" _

_Sam shrank under his gaze, he was so close she could feel his body heat._

_"Can I have a hint," Sam said, lamely._

_Jareth raised an eyebrow. Sam waited, expecting him to yell or strike at any moment._

_He did neither. He took a step back and laughed. It wasn't necessarily warm, but it wasn't evil. It was just, sincere. Sam couldn't help but smile._

_"You know, I just don't think I will ever win with you." Jareth looked at her with amused eyes."_

_"Jareth," Sam paused, weighing her words, "I wanted to apologize for last night. I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking clearly."_

_Jareth looked at her, his cool mask back in place. "Which part are you sorry about, your display of the splits or the kiss?"_

_Sam's eyes widened, amazed at his bluntness. She figured people dealt with these kind of issues like her family did, like ignoring them all together._

_"Well," Sam replied, trying not to blush," are you?"  
_

_There was silence for a few moments as Sam searched his eyes for his answer, as usual, she couldn't find one._

_"Well, the splits were quite impressive."_

_Sam glared comically._

_" Okay, it was... nice." There they had it. In just three words the Goblin King had summed it all up. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't sexy, it was simply, nice._

_For the first time Sam saw warmth in his mismatched eyes. Sam felt her aloofness melt away. "It was. Jareth, I, just, I needed someone."_

_"I understand." He did. He understood more than she knew._

_For a moment they just stared at each other, striving to keep emotions in tact. Jareth then broke the silence._

_"Well, Miss Williams," Jareth said, retreating back to his business like demeanor, "I hardly think the issue is about your gymnastic skills or about a kiss. The question is, __why did you do it."_

_Sam played with her hair, avoiding his gaze. "Why did I do, what?"_

_She didn't here him approaching and only noticed when he put a finger under her chin and lifted it up._

_He looked into her startling eyes and said, "Why did you get drunk?"_

_His voice was surprisingly gentle, which was a pleasant change from his usual sardonic manner._

_"I guess, it's because I had a fight with Sarah. I got angry and upset, so I caved."_

_"You are lying, you know."_

_"What," Sam replied, startled._

_Jareth slowly walked away from her and then turned around to face her. "You didn't drink because of the fight. You drank because of what you fought about."_

_Sam's temper started to rise, which became visible to Jareth when her face began to change colors. Of course, this didn't faze the Goblin King. He went on._

_"Could it be that you drank because, what Sarah said about you was true?"_

_Sam struggled to keep her voice even as she responded._

_"You are seriously reaching, Goblin King. I know damn well what Sarah said was true. __It doesn't make a bit of difference to me. I know who I am and I am proud of it."_

_Sam nodded smugly, thinking she had won. She was in for a big surprise. The goblin King once again approached her. He looked down at her and laughed. This time it consisted of irony and sarcasm._

_"What I find amusing is not that you're lying to me, but, the fact that you're lying to yourself. You actually believe that you like what you have become. In reality, you can't stand who you see in the mirror."_

_"Listen, Sigmond Freud, you can't possibly begin to understand me. You have goblins for subjects, for goodness sakes. You can't even begin to understand who I am and why I am the way that I am."_

_"By all means, enlighten me." Jareth waited patiently, leaning against the wall of the stairs. He almost had her, he could feel it._

_"I don't have to explain anything to you. I want out of here. Let me out of this dream."_

_Sam started pounding on the wall like a child and Jareth roughly grabbed her wrists with his hands. "Samantha, you cannot hide from this anymore," Jareth said, forcing her to look at him. His voice started to rise and echo off the walls of the weird room._

_"You hide from yourself, you envy your sister, you take no pleasure in life, and you push the people you love away. Why won't you dream, why don't you reach out in life, why won't you live." _

_Jareth squeezed her wrists. Sam winced and tears threatened to fall, not so much from the pressure of Jareth's hands as it was his words._

_"Answer me, damn't Sam." The frustration was clear in Jareth's voice as he locked eyes with hers. Tears had finally been set free, confined within her eyes since childhood. They spilled over her face, as if the tears themselves were anxious to leave her._

_"Because, I am afraid," she yelled. "If I dream and if I have goals I will try to reach them. And if I try to reach them I will only fail. What if I don't succeed in anything? I would rather live with a lie then expose who I really am. Then, at least I wouldn't be setting myself, or everyone else, up for disappointment."_

_Sam gulped, emotionally exhausted. She was amazed how easily this realization had come to her. Her true feelings had been laying dormant for so long, she didn't realize she was even aware of them anymore. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice Jareth put his arms around her. He gently caressed her hair, surprising himself with his own tenderness._

_"So," he started, "that is why you are so aloof and depressed. You are hiding who you are because you are afraid of not succeeding. You don't have goals, then you and no one __else have any expectations of you."_

_"Why?"_

_Jareth barely heard her, because she had her face in his chest and it came out muffled._

_He lifted her chin and started wiping her tears away with his thumb._

_"Why am I so afraid? I can't even remember when I started feeling this way?"_

_Sam looked around, suddenly noticing they were no longer in the staircase room. She was sitting on a bench in a beautiful garden, with Jareth right next to her._

_"Well," Jareth replied, "maybe we can find the answer together."_

_He started to caress the palm of her hand, when she noticed a glow coming from his. He moved his hand slowly away from her palm and in its place was a round crystal._

**Authors Note: Okay, I am going to end it here. I know, I am evil. In the next chapter we are going to find out when Sam started to change, and we may even have some reconciliations take place. Ripper101: About Sarah's reactions in that conversation with Toby in chapter 11, I wasn't necessarily trying to convey her as childish. I know from personal experience, that people can react irrationally when under stress. She loved her sister, and she was frustrated. Sometimes people can say things they don't mean when upset. Anyway, thanks always for your reviews.**


	13. She Believed Every Single Word

**She Believed Every Single Word**

_Sam stared intently at the crystal orb._

_"What is that," she asked, wiping what remained of her tears away._

_"It is a crystal, nothing more. But, if you look into it, it will show you the answers you are looking for."_

_Sam quickly looked in his direction, as if searching for reassurance. When all she received back was a blank expression she gave up. She brought the crystal close to her face and peered into it. At first all she saw was blackness, but as she stared harder the darkness faded into that of images. Sam gasped at the feeling of dizziness as she got pulled into the memory._

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Sam looked on, giggling to herself as she saw her brother engage in his first kiss. She hid behind the bushes, amazed that two thirteen year olds could swap spit for so long.**_

_**School had just let out and everyone had gone home for the day. The football field was deserted and so were the bleachers the two teens occupied. Two teens that were very unaware of the little girl's presence, behind the bushes a few yards away.**_

_**"Oh, Chelsea, you are so awesome, you rock my world," Toby said, taking a breath from their little makeout session.**_

_**"Well," his female companion replied, "I can honestly say the earth is moving for me, too."**_

_**As they locked lips again, Sam cautiously sneaked from her hiding spot and made her way around the bleachers. She nearly lost herself to a fit of giggling as she crawled her way underneath them and approached the two lovers. **_

_**"What the hell was that," Toby exclaimed suddenly, when he felt something pinch the back of his calves.**_

_**"What," Chelsea replied, alarmed.**_

_**"I felt something pinch my legs."**_

_**Sam could stand it no more and grabbed a hold of his brother's legs.**_

_**"Rowl," Sam yelled.**_

_**Toby quickly looked underneath him and saw his sister smiling, mischievously up at him.**_

_**"Sam what are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Mom," Toby spat out.**_

_**Sam managed to climb her way through the bleacher slats and sat next to her brother.**_

_**"Nuh, uh. Mom asked you to pick me up from school and walk me home, remember."**_

_**"Oh, crap," was all Toby could say.**_

_**Of course, Sam didn't have a problem finding words.**_

_**"Hi," she directed toward his makeout partner.**_

_**"Hi," Chelsea replied to Toby's cute, little sister. As she was about to figure out, Sam was not so cute. Her devious mind turned as she looked at Chelsea.**_

_**"You must be Tara," she said, sounding innocent. "Toby has told me a lot about you. **__**I can see why he likes you so much." **_

_**"I am not Tara. Who is Tara?" Chelsea looked at Toby, accusingly.**_

_**"I have know idea who she is talking about, Chelsea. My sister is lying, you are the only girl for me." Toby gave her his puppy dog eyes all the while thinking about how he would kill his sister.**_

_**"Funny," Sam chimed in, "didn't you say the same thing to Tara on the phone last week."**_

_**"That's it, Tobias Williams, I am leaving. Looks like you will be kept company by a ten year old for the rest of the night."**_

_**Chelsea stood abruptly and stalked down the bleachers,**_

_**"No, baby, come back. Come on."**_

_**Sam casually pulled out her sketch pad and started to draw as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Toby followed his girlfriend, trying to convince her to stay.**_

_**"Get away from me you pathetic, loser," she said in his face. She walked away, quickly, leaving a dejected and angry, Toby.**_

_**Sam inwardly winced after the scene had unfolded, a twinge of guilt surfacing inside her. **__**Toby turned around and glared at his sister. Sam gulped, but tried to remain nonchalant. When Toby reached her he said in a venomous voice, "You little punk!"**_

_**"What, it's not like I lied to her. You do like a girl named Tara."**_

_**"Sam, that's Sarah's friend. And you did lie, I never told Tara she was the only one."**_

_**"So, I stretched the truth a little."**_

_**Sam stood and started to put her pad back in her backpack, as Toby glared at his sister, wanting to hurt her somehow.**_

_**"You are still carrying around that damn, sketch pad. It's not like your any good anyway."**_

_**Sam looked up at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean, Toby? Mom, Dad, and even Sarah say that I am good."**_

_**"They only say that so they won't hurt your feelings. I am telling you the truth because, I don't want you to set yourself up for disappointment. Sarah even agrees with me. She said that she thought you were a failure. That's what you are Samantha Williams, a failure. You might as well give up on trying to be anything."**_

_**Toby walked away from her, his anger not allowing him to feel the guilt he would feel later. Sam held back her tears in shock, as she followed her brother home, dragging along behind. Toby was a good actor as he had just proven at that moment. It was the biggest lie he had ever told, and his sister had believed every single word. **_

_**(end of flashback)**_

_Sam snapped out of the vision and found herself in front of the same willow tree Jareth had been at earlier. She pet the branches for comfort, trying to process everything she had seen. Jareth watched her from his position on the bench, quietly observing her reaction to the memory. Sam finally spoke._

_"You saw it too,didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Jareth noticed this and let her continue without interruption. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I was such a brat. I can't believe such a small, insignificant moment could have made such an impact on me. How could I have aloud it to ruin my life?"_

_Jareth stood up and approached her. When he reached her he looked into her eyes intently. "Because Sam, your older siblings were your whole world. If your big brother said it, then it must be true. You were a child, Sam. You were very naïve and you couldn't have known any better. Although, I would never have believed such a thing."_

_Jareth smirked, trying to get the girl to smile. He succeeded, but it only lasted a moment._

_Sam came to a sudden realization and said, "I remember the day after that,Toby offered to take me to a movie and out to ice-cream. It was like his way of apologizing, I suppose." Sam paused and then continued, "How could he have said such hurtful things to me, Jareth?" Sam's smile faded, as her eyes began to water._

_"Samantha, he was a hormonal teenager. He wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't mean to hurt you anymore than you meant to hurt him." _

_"So, what do I do now?" Sam looked up at the Goblin King, helplessly. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek._

_"You reach for your dreams, Sam, and keep on reaching. No matter how afraid you are, __faith in yourself will keep you going. What is even more important than success itself, is the fact that you try. You do that and everything will work out in its own time."_

_Jareth dropped his hand from her face. Sam surprised him by giving him a warm hug. __Her tears dried and were replaced with a smile. Jareth spoke again._

_"Talk to Toby about this, Sam. You might be surprised by his reaction."_

_"I will," she replied. She pulled away from him. "Jareth, thank you. Especially for using my first name."_

_They smiled at each other as Jareth faded from Sam's vision. Her surroundings faded from view as Sam began to awake. (end of dream sequence)_

**Ripper 101- YOU'RE so right. Thanks buddy for taking the time to review. Moonjava and Nyllewell, I hope you are still reading. If you are, please let me know what you think so far. I would also appreciate any other readers to leave a contribution in the little, review box. **


	14. The Reason

**The Reason**

**Author's Note: This next chapter will have music lyrics combined with the narrative. Couldn't resist, after all, I am Luverofsong. This is my first attempt at music fanfiction, so, please be gentle with any criticism. Also, fare warning. There is some fluff in this chapter, but it is reasonable for the moments contained. RiannaShadow, thank you for your review.**

**Disclaimer: The song: "The Reason," does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoobastank.**

Sam rolled over in bed and faced the sunlight, only this time without blinding pain. She glanced at her clock, which read 12 pm. She had only been asleep for two hours, she felt like it had been several. She rolled out of bed and walked to her vanity. After glancing at

her disheveled appearance and red, rimmed eyes, she glanced down at her family photo.

She traced it with her finger, as if fixating it in her mind. Mixed feelings of confidence and uncertainty washed over her.

With a determined look in her eyes, she straightened her hair and smoothed out her clothes. Dang't, if she could face the Goblin King, she can face her family. With those final thoughts, she walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

_**I'm not a perfect person,**_

_**there are many things I**_

_**wish I didn't do**_

Toby looked up to find Sam entering the living room. He put down the phone he had in his hands for the past hour. He threw her a concerned look as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, but, there is something we need to talk about."

_**but I continue learning**_

"Shoot, shrimp."

"Toby, do you remember that first kiss you had with Chelsea Knett?"

"Yeah, that girl gave a whole, new definition to the word french kiss. Then I remember a little pest broke it all up before I could round second." Toby's face went from playful to guilty when he saw his sister's sad eyes.

**_I never meant to do those things to you_**

**_and so I have to say before I go_**

"Sam, you do know that I never meant what I said to you that day."

Sam looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "You actually remember that!"

"Yeah, I felt really guilty after that happened. But, you were a smart kid, I mean, you knew I was lying, right?" Toby's eyes widened when he found the obvious answer in his sister's eyes. "Oh, Sam. I forgot how naïve you were then. We were so proud of you, Sam. I can't count how many times I heard Sarah bragging about you to her friends. She told me that she knew you would be someone. She said that you were a determined, spunky, loving, talented, little girl, who reached for her dreams. And I had to go and mess it all up for you."

_**and I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**to change who I used to be**_

_**a reason to start over new**_

_**and the reason is you**_

"First of all," Sam said, eyes flashing. "Don't you dare blame yourself for my problems. We were kids, Toby. What you said to me that day was not the cause of my problems, it was just a part of them. I was your younger sister, I believed everything you said. Neither one of us should take the blame for that moment. The blame should be set on the fact that we were young and didn't know any better." Sam paused for a moment, looking intently at her brother. Toby was quiet for a second, his mind whirling over the events that had happened over the past few days.

"Shrimp, I am sorry." There, he had said it. Nothing fancy, no flowery words, just fact.

"I am sorry too, string bean," Sam smiled solemnly. Seconds later she threw her arms around him, her eyes watering.

_**I am sorry that I hurt you**_

_**it's something I must live with **_

_**every day and all the pain I put you**_

_**through, I wish that I could take**_

_**it all away and be the one who **_

_**catches all your tears**_

"I promise you, Toby, things are going to be a lot different." Sam said, clinging to him. "I lied to everyone, even myself. I want to change. I am trying to find my way back to myself. I need you Toby. I need all of you."

Toby pulled away , wiping the tears off his sister's face with the back of his hand. "Sam, you will never be alone. We all love you and will be there for you. But, as far as figuring yourself out, that's up to you. You've taken the first step, now all you can do is move forward."

Sam smiled to herself and whispered, "The way forward is sometimes the way back."

"What?"

"Nothing, Toby. I just understand now."

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**to change who I used to be**_

_**the reason to start over new**_

_**and the reason is you**_

"Whatever that means," Toby replied, somewhat irritated. He patted her hand and glanced at the phone.

"Toby, what is it," Sam said, noticing his sudden change in mood.

"Before you came down I was on the phone, with Nancy."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah, we had **another** fight. I mean, sure, I gave her an espresso machine on our anniversary. Yeah, we broke up three times last year, because supposedly I ignored her. Okay, we still date other people, though we have been going out for three years. But, we are both still young, we have plenty of time for commitment, right?"

"Toby, call me crazy, but it sounds like you have a fear of commitment."

Sam and Toby turned their heads toward Sarah's voice, who had entered unnoticed.

"Okay, you're crazy." Toby stood up from the couch and turned his back away from his sisters. He sighed aloud and said, "What am I going to do?"

"Do you love her, Toby," Sarah asked, coming up behind him.

"I don't know," he replied hopelessly.

"Could you imagine your life without her," she prompted.

Toby didn't reply for a moment, then he replied, bitterly, "Sarah, you have never had a steady relationship in your life, you are not qualified for love advise." Toby glanced at the hurt expression on Sarah's face and instantly regretted the comment.

"I am sorry, Sarah. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you didn't. No, Toby, you were right. But, believe it or not, I do know what it is like to give up a dream. I don't want you to end up wondering about what might have been." "Trust me, I know," she added under her breath.

Sam eyed Sarah curiously at her last statement, amazed she actually heard her sister's quiet comment. She got up from the couch and walked toward them. She reached Toby and said quietly, "The way foreword is sometimes the way back, Toby."

Sarah's eyes widened, wondering if she had heard her sister's words correctly. Her brother's next action, however, made her forget the pondering statement. Toby began to walk toward the door, grabbing the keys to his car on the lamp table.

"Guys, tell Mom and Dad that I will call them to let them know when I will be home."

"Toby, what are you doing," the girls asked in unison.

"I am going to catch a dream." With that he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, leaving his sisters alone.

Sarah looked at Sam, clearly wanting to be everywhere but near her sister.

"Well, I have to go wash my hair."

But, before Sarah could even move Sam threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I am sorry, Sarah, for everything."

Sarah held her sister tightly, like a child who needed comforting. Whatever anger Sarah had left in her had faded away to that of sudden relief.

"Me too, Sam."

_**I' m not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those **_

_**things to you and so I have**_

_**to say before I go that I just**_

_**want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**to change who I used to be**_

_**the reason to start over knew**_

_**and the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_**a side of me you didn't know**_

_**a reason for all that I do,**_

_**and the reason is you.**_


	15. A Meal of Lessons

**A Meal of Lessons**

Mr. Williams entered the house at five minutes after 6:00 pm. After discreetly putting the item he had bought in the cupboard, he peeked in the living room He saw the three women in his life talking calmly and quietly. They weren't laughing, but they weren't shouting or crying either. They seemed to be acting relatively normal. Something had to be dreadfully wrong.

"What's going on," he announced, making his presence known.

"What do you mean," his wife responded, getting off the couch.

"Is everything okay," Mr. Williams asked, as his wife kissed him.

"Everything is just fine. By the way, I hope you are in the mood for chinese takeout."

"Well, what choice do I have?"

"Exactly," his wife replied simply.

As they sat down in the living room together, Mr. Williams surveyed his family.

"So, where is Toby," he asked.

"He went to straighten things out with Nancy," Sarah told her Father. "He said he would call to let you know when he would be home."

"Oh, well, I hope the kid knows what he's doing."

"Do any of us?" Sam, looked at her Father, finally speaking up since he had arrived.

"Good point, Sam. You know, I am really in the mood for a drink. I think we have a bottle of chardonay in the cabinet. What do you say, Sam?"

Sam froze with the look of a child who had their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Um Dad, I'm barely eighteen. I'm still technically underage."

"Oh, honey, you are at home and under our supervision. I don't think one glass will hurt you."

Sarah watched the exchange between her sister and father, clearly confused. Karen carried the same expression.

"Really, Dad, I don't feel like it."

"Well, that doesn't stop the rest of us from indulging. Sarah, Karen, do you want some?"

"No, they don't," Sam replied for them, suddenly desperate.

"Since when do you answer for us, Sam. I'll have some, honey," Karen said, as her husband walked toward the liqueur cabinet.

"Make that three, Dad," Sarah spoke up.

Sam's stomach twisted as her Father left the living room. Last night Sam had failed to consider the bottle of chardonay she drank was the only one left. At that moment she knew she was dead. For the second time that day, she was cursing herself for not making out her will. A moment later her father returned with... chardonay? _What the hell?_

"I'm sure glad we saved this," he said, as he pulled the cork. "Sam, you look like you have seen a ghost, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, sounding defensive.

"Sam, you are clutching the cushion so tightly your knuckles are turning white," Sarah announced, much to Sam's dismay. The latter was beginning to have regrets over their makeup session. She was also beginning to wonder how a long a person would go to prison for homicide.

"Really guys, I am fine." Before she could say anything else the door bell rang. Sam jumped to her feet. "That must be our food, I'll get it."

As Sam escaped the living room, Sarah eyed her Father. She saw an expression on his face that she couldn't quite read. It almost looked like a mixture of anger and amusement. Amusement?

Sam returned with cartons in her hands. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

Justina looked up from her dinner plate, eyeing her brother as he attacked his chicken breast with a knife. Her eyes widened as she watched him stab it.

"Jareth, I think its dead."

"Don't start with me, Justina," he said coldly.

Justina was so shocked she couldn't speak. He hardly ever lost his temper with her. She could even count the number of times on one hand. I mean sure they play fought, but it was never cruel.

Jareth looked up at his sister and sighed. "I'm tired, excuse me." He stood up about ready to leave the table when Justina spoke up.

"No, Jareth, I don't think I will."

Jareth looked at her with a bored expression on his face as she approached him. After a long walk around the immense table, she stood before him and continued.

"What's wrong with you brother? You seem so detached, even for you. Does this have anything to do with Sam?" Justina looked into his tired eyes waiting for his response.

"Oh, yes. Parting is such sweet sorrow," Jareth replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The love of my life has left me, I shall die without her." Jareth mockingly began to fake tears.

"Jareth, I have known you forever, you can't fool me. You feel vulnerable because you let her see a side of you that you rarely show. A side of you that is very caring and dependable."

"Oh, Justina, get your head out of the clouds. You make me sound like Jekyl and Hyde.

The only reason I did this was so we could save our world. Saving Samantha had nothing to do with it."

"And I suppose her sister didn't have anything to do with it, either."

"Let's not start up on Sarah."

"Jareth," she started, voice rising, "the fact of the matter is, you are starting to have feelings for Samantha Williams and it's scaring you."

"You're imagining things. She is only a child."

"I don't mean that kind of love, Jareth. I'm talking about kindred spirits. I think in a way it is stronger than romantic love." Justina paused and then continued. "Without realizing it yourself Jareth, somewhere along this journey you and Sam, became, **friends.**"

Jareth looked at her with his famous, blank expression.

Justina walked away, suddenly sad. "In fact, I sort of envy her," she said, almost in a whisper.

"What," he replied, partly in question, partly in confusion.

"Jareth, I never doubted that you cared, but, at times, I wished that, you would show it more."

Jareth walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. " So, how did you like the chicken?(translation: I'm sorry?")"

"It was good, though a little on the dry side. (translation: I forgive you. I am sorry too.)"

"I'll let the cook know. (translation: I love you.)"

"That would be wonderful.(translation: I love you too.)"

Jareth bent down and picked his sister up and twirled her around.

For the first time in a long time his sister giggled like a little girl. After giving her a big hug he set her down.

"You know, Justina. You would make a great ruler. (translation: You're all right kid.)"

"I know. (translation: I know.)"

(Later that night.)

"Well, that was a good movie," Sarah said, flicking on the lights as the credits rolled on the screen. "What did you think of it, Sam... Sam?" Sarah looked at her sister on the couch, only to find her sister in the fetal position, fast asleep.

"I think Sam is off in a galaxy far, far away." Mr. Williams smiled.

"It has been a long time since Sam has actually fallen asleep before her **old** folks," Karen joked.

Sarah went to wake her sister but, was stopped by her dad.

"Don't worry about it honey. Let me have my fatherly moment." Removing his hand from Sarah's arm he picked up his sleeping daughter.

"Awwww," Karen and Sarah said, simultaneously.

Mr. Williams shook his head as he started up the stairs. Sam didn't stir as he opened the door and put her on the bed. He turned off her desk lamp and headed for the door.

"Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Oh, and by the way. You ever pull a stunt like you did last night again, I will kill you. Okay, honey."

"Yes, Daddy," Sam replied quietly. She didn't dare argue as her Father shut the door behind him.

"What happened to letting her come to us," Karen said, sneaking up behind her husband.

"Her Dad decided to approach problems rather than avoid them," Mr. Williams said.

"I thought the chardonay was a rather nice touch. I had no idea you were going to use that technique. You know," she continued, gliding toward him, "you're kinda sexy when your devious."

He smiled at her mischievously. He took a good look at his wife, who was wearing black, fitted slacks, which emphasized her thin, curvy legs. His eyes traveled upward to her red, tank top, which clung to her small waist. When he reached her eyes he couldn't help but notice the crows feet and smile lines. But her smile and sparkling eyes outweighed them all. He grabbed her by the waist and said, "How about we go play the lonely lawyer and the hot paralegal."

"Okay," she replied seductively, "but, I want to be the lawyer this time."

**Author's Note: There has been so much drama lately that I decided to make this chapter more light hearted. It also raised some questions. Will Jareth and Sam ever see each other again? When andwill Jareth and Sarah meet up again. Who is Jareth in love with Sarah or Sam. What will happen to the latter as she tries to find herself. And why does the author keep referring to Mr. Williams as, well, Mr. Williams (he, he.)**

**Ripper101: Thanks once again for your encouragement as well as your criticism. ****You are right, in real life it does take a lot longer for things like this to get settled. ****Let's just say thank god for fairy tales. Don't get me wrong though. Sam will still struggle to change, the only difference is, she will actually try and eventually succeed.**


	16. A Shopping We Will Go

**A Shopping We Will Go**

"I love you too my little puddin pie. (pause) No, I love you more. No, I love you more than more than more. Well, I love you infinite plus kisses."

"Oh, god, you are a making my hangover seem more pleasant than this." Sam walked into the kitchen, interrupting her brother's intimate conversation on the phone.

Toby managed to ignore her as he continued trying to end the phone call. One more 'I love you Binky Boo' and Sam was going to throw up. Despite herself, Sam smiled. It had been about a week since Toby and Nancy made up, and it had also been that long since the Williams' nausea started. Toby had only been home for about an hour when the phone calls began. Sam estimated that this was the eighth call in four days.

She was happy for Toby though, even if his terms of endearment made her sick. Since the day she and her family made up, things had been different. Things were still rough around the edges, but, she hadn't felt this close to her family in ages. One thing was missing though, Jareth. She hadn't seen him since her blast from the past . She would think about him before bed, so that he might appear again, but it didn't help. She realized with dismay that he was probably gone , if the man in question ever existed to begin with. Sam observed the big smile on Toby's face as he put down the phone, at that moment she couldn't help but feel that he did.

"Isn't it the weather great today, Sam?"

"Toby, it is cloudy and rainy."

"Oh, well, rain is beautiful in its own way."

"Toby, stop talking about the weather as if you want to take it to a motel."

Mr. Williams chose to walk in at that moment, with Karen and Sarah close behind.

"Okay," he started, "I really don't want to know."

Mr. Williams walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"So, what is everyone going to do today."

"Do you girls want to watch **An Affair to Remember**, I am in the mood for a tragic love story," Toby said, distracted.

His family looked at him incredulously.

"Okay, that's it, I can't take this anymore. I wasn't going to say anything, but a father has to take charge sometimes. Toby, we are going to have a guys day, today."

"Oh boy, it's male bonding time," Karen snickered.

Mr. Williams continued, ignoring his wife's remark. "I am going to take you to a football game and maybe a few bars. We are going to belch, scratch, tell dirty jokes, and stuff ourselves with chili dogs and hamburgers."

"Sounds good, Dad. But, do you think we could be home by seven? There is a movie on the Lifetime channel I don't want to miss."

"Okay, this is worse than I thought. It is going to be a long day. OUT!" Mr. Williams pointed to the door.

Toby walked toward the door, looking sheepish.

"Have fun, you crazy kids. Call if you are going to be late," Sam called out, laughing.

The Williams men waived good-bye, Toby looking confused. When the door closed Sarah piped up.

"Do you think they will play nice with the other kids?"

They all smiled and looked around, trying to decide what to do with their free day.

"Why don't we go... shopping."

Karen and Sarah looked at Sam with shocked expressions. Had those words really come out of her mouth. Jeans and tee shirt lady.

"Shopping," Karen repeated lamely.

"Yes," Sam replied, amused.

"For clothes," Sarah continued.

Sam laughed. "Yes, and I even thought I could get some highlights put in my hair. Maybe even buy a little makeup." Sam made sure to emphasize the word little. But, her Mom was already gone.

"Honey, that's great." Karen clapped with the enthusiasm of a little girl. "I can take you to the salon that I go to. We can all get facials and pedicures. Then it will be on to the shopping spree."

"Woe, Mom slow down. How are we going to afford all this?"

"Sam, I have been saving up for this day since you were thirteen. So, Sarah, are you in?"

"The day my baby sister decides to go shopping, I'm there."

"Great, I'll pull the car around." Karen did everything but skip to the front door.

"Better put your walking shoes on," Sarah directed at Sam. "The Shopping Queen is in the house."

Sam moaned, but still smiled as she went to put her sneakers on.

Four pairs of pants, eight shirts, five bras, five panties, two skirts, and four pairs of shoes later, Sam sat at one of the tables in the food court. She decided to play drama queen and claimed that she couldn't move another inch. So, Karen and Sarah took pity on her and took the shopping bags out to the car, while Sam sat in a daze.

She had to admit, even though she was more than ready to say good-bye to the mall for the next year, she had fun. In fact, she had more fun than she has had in a long time. Sam smiled despite her exhaustion. She now sipped on her iced, vanilla latte, not really paying attention to the group of teenagers that walked behind her. That is until she heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah, that guy in the record store was really hot."

Sam turned in her seat quickly, only to find her best friend staring at her in surprise.

"Sam, hi. You look great, uh, gosh, blonde highlights and a haircut, that's wow. And, is that makeup you're wearing," Cindy finished, awkwardly.

"Yeah, who would of thunk, huh, me wearing makeup."

Sam twisted a strand of her now layered, shoulder length hair with her thumb and forefinger. She looked past Cindy at her two companions. She realized she knew them casually from school. The one girl named Tori, a brunet with brown eyes, had been in her english class. The other one, Emily, a red head with green eyes, had been in her history class. She used to have lunch with them from time to time, but they were closer to Cindy. Then again, most people Sam knew were closer to Cindy.

"Uh, Sam. You remember Tori and Emily, don't you?"

"Of course, how are ya?" Sam nodded at them as they came closer.

"Great," they answered simultaneously.

"How are you," Tori asked.

"Great," Sam replied, finally putting the empty cup down.

"Great, I am glad everyone is great," Emily chimed in, lamely.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Cindy said, uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah," Sam said, lowering her gaze.

"Uh, Cindy," Tori chimed in, "I just remembered that Mom asked me to cook dinner tonight, and it's going on five o'clock, now. I'm going to have to cut out early."

"Your Mom always cooks dinner on Saturday night," Cindy said, suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, who knows how parents think, right."

"That's too bad, Tori. Well, Cindy I guess that leaves us," Emily said.

Tori gave her a warning look. It took a second, but, the light bulb finally went on for Emily.

"Oh, yeah, I promised Mom that I, um, would eat dinner tonight."

Tori rolled her eyes as she grabbed Emily's wrist and said, "It was really nice seeing you again Sam. And, you do look very nice."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, do you finally have a guy, Sam," Emily asked.

"Would you come on?" Tori pulled Emily towards the exit.

"Well, I may as well go home," Cindy said, turning away from Sam.

"Wait, Cindy, please sit down."

Cindy turned towards her friend, hearing the pleading tone in her voice. She walked numbly over to the chair and sat down.

"Cindy, I know I haven't been the greatest friend the past few years. And I fully admit that's my fault. I was so afraid to show who I really was, that I pushed the people I was closest to away. I viewed myself as a failure and thought everyone else would see me as that, too."

Cindy sat quietly, hands in her lap, staring intently at Sam. The latter decided to continue.

"I have problems that I am trying to work out, and I need you as a part of my life. I am sorry about everything, Cindy. I can't turn back the clock, but I can go forward. In fact, I have gone through quite a few changes since the last time we were together."

"You've changed in a week," Cindy said, with an amused smile.

"Hey, miracles do happen," Sam giggled, the tension finally easing.

"Oh, Sam, I have missed you. There is a part of me that is still angry, but, what kind of friend would I be if I turned my back on you now. In fact, I shouldn't have left to begin with. I should have told you what was bothering me a long time ago. Then, maybe we could have avoided this."

"Maybe so, but there is still no way of knowing if that would have worked. I can be pretty strong willed."

"Samantha Elizabeth Williams, never." Cindy brought a hand to her mouth, mockingly.

"Very funny, Cindy. I should have let that girl, Jo, pulverize you."

"Oh, god, every time I hear that name I shudder. Do you know if she has gotten out of juvi yet?"

Sam laughed, feeling more content then she had in a long time.

"Are we okay, Cindy."

"I think we will be, Sam."

"Why don't you sleep over tonight. We can order pizza, talk about guys. I can even show you my new clothes. It will be just like old times."

"You bought new clothes! No jeans?"

"Not even one thing with denim." Sam smiled enthusiastically.

"You have gone through a lot of changes. So, do you think your parents will mind?"

"I don't think so," she said, as she saw her mom and Sarah coming toward them with lattes in their hands. She noticed them break out into grins when they saw Cindy.

"In fact, they will probably throw a parade in your honor."

**Ripper101:Thank you. You made me blush. I appreciate your continuous encouragement. Whatever you do, please keep them coming.**

**Willow-Sama: I am curious. How much caffeine did you have before you posted? ****That said, I find your enthusiasm, refreshing. Your reviews, albeit, pleasantly insane, were enjoyable. Thanks and I hope you continue reading.**


	17. Unmentionables

**Unmentionables**

Sam's mind began to wander as she sketched the little knight. She smiled as she thought about the sleepover she and Cindy had the night before. After they had arrived back at the house, Sam began to try on some of her clothes. Cindy squealed in delight as she tried on one outfit after another.

"You can actually see your figure in these clothes, Sam. I mean, if I was a guy..."

"Yeah, whatever," Sam interrupted.

"I mean it, Sam. Your Dad is definitely going to have to fight them off with a bat now. Not that you didn't look good before, it's just that..."

Sam smiled into the full length mirror as Cindy tried to take the foot out of her mouth. She had to admit, she didn't look half bad. Even though she wasn't as small as her Mother, she had inherited her narrow hips. They were flatteringly, emphasized by the tapered, black slacks she wore. Her, pink flowered, peasant top made her short waist look longer and leaner. It also emphasized a certain endowment she had gotten from her Mother's sister.

Cindy was still rambling, so Sam walked over and gave her a hug. "Thanks buddy," Sam said, as she pulled away and looked at her friend. Cindy smiled and then spoke.

"So," she started, "do you wanna show your Dad, now?"

"Sure, just be ready for the fireworks."

Sam put down her pencil as she thought about her Dad's reaction.

"Sure you can wear them," he had said, as he looked the third outfit in a row. This one in particular consisted of a brown, suede skirt, a red, off the shoulder sweater, and red, strappy sandals.

"You just can't leave the house."

After an hour of arguing with Sam, Sarah , and Karen, he finally caved in. Though you could tell he still wasn't happy about his little girl looking like a woman. After she had tried on her last outfit, her Dad practically in tears, she and Cindy headed toward the stair case. But, not before she ran into her big brother who had just returned from his date. For the first time in a long while, Toby was speechless.

"Oh, Hi Toby," the girls said in unison. They ran up the stairs before he could react. He walked with purpose into the living room. When he saw his family sitting casually in the living room he erupted.

"What the hell is my baby sister wearing!"

He had been so loud the girls could hear him at the top of the staircase.

Sam rolled her eyes at the memory, you would think she was dressing like a hooker, instead of a feminine woman. There is something she never thought of herself as, feminine. Sam look at herself. She was lounging around today, so she was back in her comfortable jeans. Only this time in place of her tee shirt, there was a blue, button down blouse.

There was also another change. Sam grimaced as she pulled at her lace, cheeky panties under the thick material of her jeans. When she had seen the lavender, lacy panties and the matching bra, she had fallen in love with them. She had fallen out fast though, when the devil panties had started giving her a wedgy. But, for the first time Sam chose beauty over comfort, so she stuck it out. Sam stopped pulling on her jeans when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it," she called, her clothing all in the right places once again.

"It's me," Sarah called from behind the door.

Sam shoved her sketch pad underneath her pillow, removing evidence of her Goblin King, experiences. Okay, so she promised she was going to be more honest with her family, but this was delicate. She would tell Sarah when the time was right. Like, if she asked her straight out, " **_Sam, have you met the Goblin King?" _**then, yes, she would tell her.

Sam shook her head at how ridiculous she was being. Another reason she held back was because; Sarah might think her own experiences through the Labyrinth had all been a dream. Then Sam would be on a one way trip to the nut house. Then again, maybe she was crazy. It wasn't exactly normal to dream of a cross dressing, rock star wannabee, Goblin King, who had a severe fetish with eighties hair.

Sam was shaken from her thoughts when she heard severe pounding from outside her door.

"Samantha Williams, what the hell is going on in there. I have been standing out here forever. Unlock this door!"

_"Oh, yeah, Sarah."_ Sam walked over and casually unlocked the door to let her sister in.

Sarah was leaning against the door frame, with an obvious expression af annoyance on her face.

"Sorry, Sarah. My head was in the clouds."

Sarah sighed, and gave a hopeless smile. "Sam, who do you think you are, me?"

Sam smirked, her discomfort slowly melting away.

"So," Sam started, closing the door as Sarah entered. "Where are my personal clothes police?"

Sarah laughed. "They have retired for now." She walked over to her old window, taking in the sunset. Sam watched her, noticing her sister's stance. She stood with her arm stretched across her forehead, leaning against the windowsill. She seemed so serene ,so peaceful, as if being transferred to another time.

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

Sarah turned from the window, facing her sister. "They decided to go out tonight. They wanted to _get away from the kids_, quote, unquote."

"Well, how insulting," Sam joked. "and Toby."

"He has decided to barbecue for us tonight."

"Oh boy, is the fire extinguisher nearby?"

"Aw, the kid blows up one barbecue when he's fifteen and he's branded for life," Sarah said, laughing.

Sam let out a giggle and suddenly went silent when she saw the solemn look on Sarah's face.

"Sam, I came here to tell you something important. I know it has been a long time since I have shown my admiration for you. But, that doesn't mean it wasn't always there."

"Come on Sarah. I know I am improving, but, even I admit what a joke I was. But, I also see the potential in that girl now," Sam quickly added, when she noticed her sister was about to object to her own insult.

"Still, I always admired you. I know, you were a self centered, spoiled, unmotivated..."

"Sarah," Sam interrupted.

"and lazy, aloof.."

"All right, Sarah. I get it." Sam rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile despite the insults.

"Anyway, what I meant was. I always admired that inner strength in you. Your integrity, your spunk, that underlying love for people that even you couldn't quite hide. Don't ever forget that, Sam. You are my baby sister, and I am very proud of you."

Sarah's eyes watered and she quickly brushed the would be tears away. Sam slowly walked toward her sister and wrapped her arms around her slender frame.

"I am proud of me too, Sarah," Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood. She pulled away from her sister and looked intently at her. "Thank you, Sarah. What you just said, well, it meant a lot."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because, I have practically used up my lifetime allotment of compliments. Don't expect another one till your wedding day."

They both laughed, the air finally light once again.

"Well, I better check to see if Toby has burned down the patio yet."

Sam smiled and turned toward her bed and didn't here as her sister came up behind her.

"Sam, isn't that your sketch book."

Sam's heart stopped when she looked at where her sister was pointing. _"Damn, I thought__I had hidden that better."_

Sarah, being the nosy sister she was, grabbed the book from under the pillow.

"Sarah, give that back, its private." Sam stretched as far as her 5' 3" frame could carry her. Of course, her height was no match for her 5' 8" sister. Sarah just stretched the book far above her head, smirking mischievously.

"Come on, Sam. It's just a sketch pad, not a diary."

Before Sam could stop her, Sarah started flipping through the pages, eyes widening more with each passing page. Sam swallowed hard, and stood hopelessly as Sarah looked at the last page. What seemed to be in slow motion, the book fell from Sarah's hand and onto the bed. The top page revealed the sketch of the barn owl, staring at the girls with those striking eyes.

Okay, so now would be a good time.

"Sis, we need to talk."

**Author's Note: I know, cliffhanger. Trust me, the next chapter is worth it. I hope everyone is still reading. Oh, and please review.**


	18. DeNial is Not a River in Egypt

**DeNial is Not a River In Egypt**

"Sarah, please say something."

"Something," Sarah replied sarcastically.

She and Sam were sitting on the bed, the sketch pad in between them. The latter had just finished telling the former about her experiences in the underground, and/or subconscious. Sarah was trying to process all the information her sister had just given her as she nervously twirled her hair. Sam sat quietly, trying not to go crazy with suspense. Sarah got up and walked toward the full length mirror, noticing the thoughtful expression she had on her own face.

The room had been deathly silent, that is until Sarah lost it. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this earlier," Sarah yelled at her startled younger sister.

"Woe, hold up," Sam replied, her voice raising to match her sister's. "It's not like you were in any hurry to tell me about your little adventure either."

Sarah paused, taken aback. "That...is so not the same thing," Sarah replied, more to convince herself.

"What," she replied, getting up from her position on the bed. "Sarah, cut down on that load of crap, because I don't have any shovels in this room."

"Sam," Sarah lowered her voice. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm your big sister, and I'm supposed to protect you. I just wish you would have let me help you through this."

"Oh, this isn't just about me not telling you is it?"

"Sam, your whole family has been striving to help you for years. I just don't understand how meeting the Goblin King a few times could have helped you so much."

"Sarah, you guys did help me, more than you know. There was never a time that I felt unloved. I just needed the kind of person that would push me to take action. You know his majesty isn't exactly tactful. In fact, I think through the whole ordeal I wanted to slap him more than I wanted to hug him. He has that affect on people. He makes you appear weak, so it inspires you to prove him wrong."

Sarah and Sam were now facing each other, inches from the window. Their heads snapped over to it as thunder rolled in the distance. Another storm was lurking on the horizon.

"Well, I have to admit," Sarah replied, once again looking at her sister. "that I agree with you on that one. I think that's what pushed me to keep going through his Labyrinth."

"Sarah, what was it like?"

"Honestly, it was a little scary. But, it was also adventurous, thought provoking, necessary, _romantic," _Sarah silently added to herself.

Sam could sense that her sister was hiding something, but didn't push her. She had a feeling she would find out soon enough anyway.

"Necessary," Sam questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have heard stories about my teen years, I wasn't exactly an angel."

"Oh, yeah. I kinda figured that considering you wished Toby away."

"You had to remind me didn't you."

Sam chuckled and Sarah joined in.

"I remember how angry I was with him when he took Toby. I thought everything was so unfair." Sarah smiled despite the seriousness of the moment.

"Do you think Jareth is evil, Sarah?"

"I used to. But, as a person gets older things aren't so black and white anymore. You start to see a few shades of gray mixed in. Like, when the Goblin King took Toby, I thought of him as a baby stealer. But, as I got older I realized that I had basically made a verbal contract with him to take the baby. So, he made me earn him back."

"You mean you couldn't just bat your eyes and say please," Sam replied in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, well I thought of that, and it didn't work," she replied laughing.

After a moment of silent, Sarah continued. "I know that he is far from being a saint, but, I don't really think he was evil. But, god,I just wanted to slap him all the time."

"As I said, Jareth has that affect on people."

"Sam, I notice that is the second time you have called him Jareth."

"Really, well, that is his name isn't it?"

"Yes, but, it's kind of casual. I guess you have gotten to know him quite well."

"Yeah, I suppose we have gotten pretty close, at least close for the Goblin King."

"Oh, well that's surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just, I find it hard to believe that you became close considering neither one of you are the most open people in the world."

Sam noticed the icy undertone in Sarah voice, which unnerved as well as angered her. It was very rare for Sarah's manner to become cold. But, when it did, chills run down a person's spine. And if Sam remembered correctly this was third time in her whole life that she came across this side of Sarah. Another one being quite recent, the day she got drunk.

"Sarah, if I didn't know any better I would sware that was jealousy in your voice."

"Jealousy, don't be ridiculous. You can be friends with whoever you want. You can marry him and bare his children for all I care."

"So, that's what you've been hiding."

**Meanwhile down on the patio**

Toby flipped the last patty on the barbecue. He looked up and noticed dark clouds forming. Another clap of thunder roared as he as he turned off the gas and and closed the top of the barbecue. He suddenly got a bad feeling as he noticed the first bolt of lightning strike. He walked inside the house suddenly wanting to check on his sisters, not understanding the slight feeling of dread washing over him. He jumped as the telephone rang. He put the plate of hamburgers down and walked over to it.

"Hello, oh hi honey. Oh, I have missed you too, Nancy."

Toby sat back in the chair, forgetting the uncanny feeling he had moments earlier.

**Back in Sam's room**

"Sam , you are seriously reaching. I don't have any feelings for the Goblin King but nausea."

"Denial is a very classic symptom, Sarah."

"I think you are a classic, nut case."

"Insults, symptom number two."

"Ugh, forget it. I am going downstairs." Sarah stormed across the room toward the door.

"Sarah, wait." Sam grabbed her sister's arm and on impulse Sarah turned and grabbed hers. Suddenly a bright light emerged between them and an unseen force pulled them apart. They were thrown backwards and landed on opposite sides of the room. The girls were aware of another clap of thunder before they blacked out. Then it began to rain.


	19. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

**Author's Note: You may want to review chapters 1 and 11 (Signs, What Signs?) because there are some references to those chapters. I am also raising the rating to Tfor this chapter, just for safety. There are some mild sexual undertones.**

_"Music, I hear music."_

_Sam slowly came to and found herself sitting at an elegantly, decorated table. Well, actually, **draped** **over** an elegantly, decorated table. She raised her head from the arm that had been cradling it and winced at the bright lights of the large room. She felt like someone had put her head through the spin cycle. The pain was gradually subsiding, however, as she listened to the beginning of a beautiful ballad. One that seemed familiar somehow._

_"What's the matter love, one to many glasses of champagne?"_

_Sam raised her eyes to find a man wearing a weird, kind of gothic looking mask. What she found even more astonishing was his attire. His clothes made him look like he had stepped out of the eighteenth century. "Oh, my God, I am back," Sam silently, mused._

_Before Sam could say anything to the man he was whisked away by a woman in a peacock mask. Sam looked around and realized she was in an immense ballroom. There was a beautiful chandelier and brilliant staircases. There was wall to wall people, all wearing masks. Well, all accept for one. _

_"Sarah? Very, young Sarah! I wonder how many boxes of saran wrap the seamstress had to go through to make that dress?" _

_Sam jumped as she heard the obnoxious laugh from one of the female dancers. It was then that Sam was snapped back to reality. She had been heading in Sarah's direction so, she made a quick U turn to avoid being seen. The lyrics of the song had started and it stopped her dead in her tracks. Jareth? _

_She looked to her right and directly into a mirror. She too was dressed up, in a gold, empire waist gown. Her hair was up in a french twist with a decorative comb inserted. She looked past her reflection and saw Sarah. She looked like she was searching for something or someone. When she saw Sarah looking her way she ducked behind a heavyset man flirting with the woman who had the obnoxious laugh. Acting as casual as possible she peered around him and saw Jareth._

_"Oh my god. His streaks look better than mine, and his are blue." _

_Sam realized with a start that she had spoken out loud. The couple looked at her strangely and left hanging on each other. Sam started to move, losing sight of Jareth. Sam started listening to the lyrics more closely._

_**As the pain sweeps through**_

_**makes no sense for you**_

_**every thrill is gone**_

_**wasn't too much fun at all**_

_**but I'll be there for you**_

_**as the world falls down**_

_Sam caught sight of Jareth again, laughing sardonically at something one of his companions said. She glanced over at Sarah who hadn't seen him. "Okay, this is really turning into a game of cat and mouse."_

_**falling, as the world is falling down**_

_Sam noticed the lingering gaze Jareth gave Sarah. Was he hiding something too? _

_"He is looking at her as if she were something to eat. Like cake. Chocolate cake with cream cheese icing. Oh, that's sounds good. Woe, girl. Get your mind back on track."_

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold**_

_**I'll spin you valentine evenings**_

_**though were stranger till now**_

_**were choosing the path **_

_**between the stars**_

_"Woe, I can feel the sexual tension even from here. The look they are giving each other is giving **me **chills."_

_Sam stood in awe as she watched Jareth striding towards Sarah, his eyes never leaving hers. His arm circled her waist and they glided across the floor. Sam blinked and saw a sudden change. Sarah was no longer her teenage self, but her present, adult self. Before she could fully comprehend what she was seeing, someone grabbed Sam from behind._

_"Hello, angel. You want to dance?"_

_"Steven, what are you doing here?"_

_"I don't know, what do you think?"_

_"Go away Steve," Sam said, pushing him away._

_"Well, I see you haven't changed much, Sam. You are as distant as you were when we were going out."_

_"Well, the fact that I caught you making out with my cousin might have had something to do with that."_

_"Oh, she was just a fling. She meant nothing to me. I just figured she would put out faster than you would."_

_"Listen, you, egotistical, self centered, masagonistic, worm. You are damn lucky you even got half a chance with me. When we broke up it was your loss, not mine._

_You may have been a Don Juan in high school, but at least when I find the one, it will be special. And I won't be fifty, single, balding, with my gut hanging out, searching through the personal ads."_

_Sam about to turn around made a last retort. "And by the way, your hair sucks."_

_Steven's mouth dropped open and he glared at her. "That was harsh!"_

_Sam's eyes were full of mocking regret as she replied, "Good."_

_She turned around and walked off, knowing without having to turn around that he was gone. Sam became aware that a different song was playing and spotted Jareth and Sarah still dancing. Something was not right. The atmosphere was not longer mocking or intimidating, everything seemed so peaceful. The dancers were now quietly respectful and Jareth and Sarah seemed content in each other's arms. So, what was wrong?_

_She felt another hand on her shoulder and she whirled around._

_"Jareth? How?"_

_She turned away from him to find the ballroom empty and lifeless, the only two bodies occupying it were her's and Jareth's._

_"Miss Williams, what a pleasant surprise," he said, sardonically._

_"How, where, why, help me out here."_

_"At a loss for words, Miss Williams. Well there's a first time for everything."_

_Sam, noticed his revert back to her formal name. She wondered why. Ignoring his sarcasm for the first time, she responded:_

_"What did I just see, Jareth? Besides the obvious ads for Glad and Clairol."_

_Jareth smirked and said sarcastically, "Ah, how I have missed that dry wit. Remember Miss Williams, in this place you have to ask the right questions."_

_"Don't play games with me, Jareth. Ah, hell look at who I am talking to. What happened to Sarah and me back in my room?"_

_"A blast of energy pulled you apart and knocked you out," Jareth said, with a board expression._

_Ignoring the urge to slap him Sam asked, "Where did the energy come from?"_

_Sam paced, awaiting his answer. She stopped in front of a mirror, noticing she was back in her casual clothes. She looked at Jareth standing behind her._

_"Why ask a casual observer when one of the sources is right in front of you?"_

_"No way, are you saying that Sarah and I caused that surge," Sam said. She looked back at her reflection, as if seeing herself for the first time. Jareth came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sam jumped, coming out of her daze._

_"Samantha, you know the answer to that. Don't give me that look. You are fully aware of the strong bond you and your sister share. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen quite the same connection that you two have. You and Sarah have some telepathic__ability. That's why you know what she is feeling before she speaks a word. That is why she can feel your pain even when you aren't together."_

_Sam looked at him in wonder. For the first time she saw emotion in his eyes, even when he had been comforting she hadn't seen quite the starkness in them._

_"So, the power surge happened because you had just experienced an extreme, emotional outburst. It was like your minds and bodies were put into overdrive. I had nothing to do with it."_

_Jareth stopped speaking and Sam finally turned around to look at him._

_"What I just saw was Sarah's dream, wasn't it?"_

_Jareth didn't answer, only nodded his head in affirmation. His eyes, once emotional, were now blank._

_"And," Sam continued, circling him, "I think that it was a memory involving a certain trek she went on to save her brother." _

_Jareth stood before her, looking as calm and cool as a king. But, Sam knew better._

_"What I saw, only confirms my suspicions. You were in love with her, and I don't know if Sarah was then, but she's in love with you now."_

_"God, you and my sister," he replied, his tone rough._

_"You have a sister. Wow, that's not something I expected."_

_"Believe it or not, I do have family."_

_"What's she like?"_

_"Irritating, spunky, a loud mouth, and arrogant."_

_"Arrogant, I could never imagine that in this family," Sam replied with a smart smile._

_Jareth couldn't help but smile, and said, "But, underneath that hard shell their is a soft spot. She wouldn't admit it herself, because of our culture. She is actually very loving, warm, and understanding. She is also very loyal to her family and our world. In a small __way, you remind me of her."_

_"Jareth, you are going to make me cry," Sam replied, teasingly._

_Jareth gave a small smile in return, but said nothing. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed and then Sam, of course, broke it._

_"Jareth, why did you help me?"_

_"Our world was dying Miss Williams. I needed your dreams to save it," Jareth snapped his mouth shut, as if he had revealed something he shouldn't. Back to his cold, arrogant __demeanor, he tried to recover by acting unfazed. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam._

_"Was that the only reas... wait a minute, why did you need **my **dreams?"_

_"I think you have used up your limit of questions."_

_"Damn it, Jareth. What are you hiding?" Impulsively she grabbed his hand, which was amazingly, ungloved. She observed the long, slender fingers, absently caressing them. __Jareth pulled his fingers away slowly and backed up._

_Sam spoke quietly. "Sarah and I aren't the only ones with the connection, are we?"_

_He didn't answer, but for the first time his eyes answered her clearly._

_Jareth finally spoke, his voice as steady and controlled as a king. "From the moment Sarah and Toby entered my world, the three of us shared a bond. One that couldn't be broken, even after they left. And the Labyrinth's energy never completely left them. When you were born, it was as if, you had been touched by my world. Ironically, you had never been there. You shared an intense, spiritual bond with your siblings, especially with Sarah. That bond enabled you to call on me."_

_Jareth approached her and stood before her. "The moment I met you, the bond we all shared was complete."_

_"That would explain why my intuition has gone up several notches the past few weeks. __I was feeling everyone else's feelings, subconsciously... Thank you, Jareth."_

_Jareth looked at her in confusion as she continued._

_"You may not have changed me, that was my role. But, you pointed me in the right direction. You made me realize I wasn't alone. You showed me the treasures I forgot I had. My family, my friends, and my talents. You also introduced me to a knew one, you."_

_Sam gave him a warm hug which Jareth, shockingly returned. Sam pulled away and said. "Don't think that **people **won't accept you because of your inner demons, Jareth. __They are what make you who you are and that's not a bad thing. After all, **people **like bad boys who are good."_

_"Well, I had better not catch you with one of those boys."_

_"Between you, my father, and my brother, I'm never going to get a guy."_

_Jareth laughed. "It's been... interesting, Sam. I have come to **tolerate** you. I don't know what I'll do when my sleep isn't interrupted by your loud mouth anymore."_

_"Jareth, you're talking as if we are never going to see each other again."_

_Jareth's eyes softened which scared Sam more than comforted. Rubbing his hand on the side of her arm he said, "You don't need me anymore Sam. You have your family, you have Cindy, and you have your own inner peace. I have no doubts that you will persevere. But, don't worry, I will always be watching," he finished in a deep, quiet voice. Jareth smiled as he put something around Sam's neck._

_"Don't you worry, Goblin King. We will meet again."_

_Jareth began to fade from her sight. "Good-bye, Jareth," Sam's voice cracked as the world around her disappeared._

Sam awoke to darkness, realizing the storm must have caused a power outage.

"Sarah, are you awake. Sarah, where are you?"

"Sam," Sarah crawled her way over to the sound of her sister's voice. When she had a hold of her arm she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam whispered, trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

"You saw it didn't you," Sarah said, her voice just as quiet as Sam's.

"Yes."

"You were right Sam. I just didn't want to admit it."

"You should do something about it Sarah," Sam replied, the room getting lighter as the clouds started to depart.

"No, I can't. It's too late now."

"It's never too late, Sarah."

Sarah was about to reply when, "Raugh!" The door flew open and the girls screamed.

"Yes, I got you. I am the king of practical jokes." Toby shined the flashlight on his sisters. When he saw his sister's disheveled appearances, Toby crouched by them.

"Woe, are you two okay?" Toby thought back to that dreaded feeling he had earlier. Maybe he shouldn't have ignored it.

"We're okay," Sarah answered first.

"No thanks to you, jerk," Sam piped up.

"Oh, I am sorry I scared my wittle sister."

Sam and Sarah looked up as a dark figure came up behind Toby.

"Toby," the girls said together, clearly terrified.

Toby turned around and saw a man in a long trench coat. His face unidentifiable because of the dark room. He had something hard and long in his hand and he was swinging right toward Toby. Once again, Toby got down on his knees and screamed like a girl. Conveniently, at that moment, the lights came back on. The man in the large trench coat, holding a baseball bat, was their father. He started to laugh and said, "Now who is the king of practical jokes?"

"Dad, you, you, you're good pops." A look of ridiculous pride washed over Toby face.

"Robert, really, you're as bad as the kids," Karen walked in the room, shaking her head at the image of her family before her.

"Karen, you are just mad because you didn't think of it first." Robert Williams replied, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, it's only nine o'clock. What are you doing back so soon," Sam piped up, standing up from her sitting position with Sarah.

"Well, we old folks missed the kids," Robert replied, smiling.

Everyone laughed and started to make their way downstairs.

Sam dragged behind and Sarah stopped at the door. "Are you coming Sam?"

"Yeah, I will be right there."

Sarah nodded and left the room. When Toby had entered the room moments before, Sam had noticed something cool and hard laying below her collar bone. Sam pulled the chain and what was attached to it out from under her shirt. She studied the necklace and smiled in understanding. At the bottom of the chain hung a silver, crescent moon with three stars surrounding it. She held it up to the light and it sparkled.

Putting the necklace back under her shirt she walked swiftly to the door and went downstairs to join her family.

**Ripper101, Willow-Sama, Demonic Symphony- Thank you so much for the reviews. ****They really help me to keep going.**


	20. Unshakable Bond

**Unshakable Bond **

**Author's Note: Okay faithful readers. This is the last chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ripper101, I know you wanted me to continue this for a while, but I felt this was a good place to end it. Though I did include more reference to the bond all of them share. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Here's to what?"

"How about dreams and self worth."

They all looked at Sam and smiled. They raised their glasses of cider and repeated, "To dreams and self worth.

Sam observed the smiling faces of her family and friends as they spread out, starting individual conversations. It had been a month since she last saw Jareth but, she still held his gift close to her heart. It is amazing how just a few dreams altered her life and those ofthe people around her. Sam and her parents had a long overdue discussion and worked things out. They had promised to be honest and open with each other. Soon after Toby proposed to Nancy, which of course she gladly accepted. Sarah just had her book published and Sam was heading to college in two weeks. There were lots of things to celebrate.

Sam sat down next to Cindy, who was talking with Toby and his bride to be. "So, have you two set a date, yet," her friend asked them, inquisitively.

"Well," Nancy answered, "we decided to hold off on the date till after we get our degrees."

"Won't that be hard to do," she prodded.

"Yeah," Toby answered, "but my little Binky Boo is worth it."

"So are you Cuddle Bunny," Nancy said, as she nuzzled his neck.

"Oh God. Excuse me Cuddle Bunny, Binky Boo, Cindy Lou, I am going to blow chunks."

Sam patted her best friend's shoulder and sauntered off. As she walked she heard Cindy say," So, Toby, are you excited about getting a speaking part in that movie?" Sam could hear her desperation to change the subject even from where she was standing.

Sam went into the living room and spotted her parents talking to Mr. and Mrs. Dunmeyer. Her Dad's old college friends had just arrived that day from Maine, along with their nineteen year old son, Jeff.. Considering she hadn't spoken to him much, all she knew was that he was going into his sophomore year at NYU. He was majoring in psychology, minoring in astronomy, and looked great in jeans. Oh, yes, he was definitely easy on the eyes, He had dark wavy hair, brown eyes, and a warm smile. All this was attached to a lanky, though not skinny, 6'2" frame.

Sam put down the glass she was holding on an in table and approached her Mother. Her eyes searched the room as she said, "Excuse me, Mom, do you know where Sarah is?"

"Yeah, honey, I think she is on the patio."

Sam nodded her head in thanks just before shyly smiling at Jeff who was standing next to his Dad. His eyes caught her's and held them innocently as well as sensually. Sam nearly tripped as she backed up from the intense gaze. She snuck glances at both sets of parents, hoping they hadn't noticed the exchange. The two Mothers looked amused, thankfully, neither Father noticed, who were conversing about the _good old days._ Sam slowly turned around and walked toward the patio, striving to walk with her Jell-O, like legs.

Sarah looked up at the clear, night sky, wishing her head was that clear. Ever since that fateful night last month, she couldn't get her sister's words out of her head. _It's never to late,_ she had said. She looked down at the photo in her hand, wondering if that statement came from a naïve youth, or a knowledgeable one. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sliding door open. She turned around to find her sister stepping out onto the concrete. Sarah could see right away that her sister was in seventh heaven, her eyes were soft and her skin glowed.

Her cheery mood changed however, as she approached Sarah. She walked toward her slowly, as if coming upon a startled animal. Neither one spoke as Sam leaned her elbows on the railing next to her sister.

"So, you are heading off to college, becoming a real big shot, aren't you," Sarah teased.

"Me, am I the one who just got her tenth book published, oneamong several bestsellers." Sam smiled at her sister when her gaze dropped to Sarah's hand.

Sarah noticed this and tried to conceal the revealing photo.

"Sarah, I didn't realize you still had that picture."

Sarah, handed the picture over to her sister's waiting hand, knowing trying to hide it would be useless. It was a picture of her entire family on her wedding day, a day she had tried many times to forget. Sam and Toby had just been kids at the time, but they sensed the uncertainty in Sarah long before that day had arrived. Sarah had tried to ignore those feelings of doubt but, she found it a challenge, considering her younger siblings kept hounding her. The common question had been, _are you sure you want to marry him Sarah? _She always answered in the positive, but she had lied not only to them, but to herself.

Sam looked intently at the photograph, noticing that their smiles did not reach their eyes. It was like they had all known what the outcome of that marriage would be.

"I tried, Sam," Sarah said, quietly.

"What?" Sam turned to her sister, the picture forgotten.

Sam was startled to see that Sarah had tears in her eyes. Sam stood in stunned silence as Sarah continued.

"I tried to make it work, Sam. I really did. He was such a wonderful man. He was intelligent, warm, dependable, and so funny. He always knew what to say to make me laugh. The problem was, I loved him, but I wasn't **in** love with him. I fooled myself into thinking that I could fall in love with him, in time. It only lasted two years, but the funny thing was, it wasn't so obvious that we had problems. I mean we never fought, we seemed content enough, I had my life and he had his. That was the problem Sam," Sarah paused as she wiped fallen tears away from her face.

"**We** didn't have a life. We had gone down separate paths for so long that we didn't realize we had been over for a long time. It was quite ironic that I had been the uncertain one and Brad left me. I tried, Sam, I really did try."

Sam placed her hand on Sarah's, her eyes full of sympathy.

"Sarah, there is no doubt in my mind that you tried. I wouldn't expect any less of you. You are the kindest person I know. You were just troubled, that seems to be a reoccurring theme in our family," Sam finished, trying to end it on a lighter note.

Sarah chuckled, in spite of her dreary mood. The light of the moon hit Sam's shirt, revealing a top button had come loose. Sarah reached a hand over to fix it when she noticed something shiny around her neck. Not knowing what possessed her she lifted it out from Sam's shirt, who had not tried to stop her.

"The necklace," Sarah said, as if she recognized it.

"How did you know?" Sam looked puzzled to see recognition in Sarah's eyes.

"I don't know, and yet I do. He gave it to you that night, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I don't think it was meant for just me, Sarah. These stars represent us. I think Toby and I are your connection to Jareth. He told me from the moment I met him the bond that the three of youshared was complete. I think I was meant to call him, Sarah. For more than one reason."

The wheels in Sarah's head turned at Sam's last statement. A sudden thought came to her.

"Sam, don't you remember what Mom told you about her pregnancy with you?"

"Well, I do remember her always telling me I was her little miracle, but I don't recall her telling me why."

"Sam, about a year before you were born, the doctor had told her she wouldn't be able to have anymore children. Karen was told she was no longer fertile. When the doctor discovered Karen was pregnant with you, she was perplexed. She had said in the twenty years she had practiced medicine, she hadn't seen anything like it."

Sam slowly drank in what she had been told. All the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place.

"I knew from the moment I held you how special you were. You were meant to be Sam. You are the final link that binds us all." Sarah gulped, knowing she just admitted something she hadn't wanted to. Sam had been right.

"Sarah, promise me that we will always be able to talk like this."

Sarah hugged her sister and whispered, "always."

Sam tucked her necklace back under her shirt. Sensing that Sarah needed some time to meditate, she pulled away and said, "I think I am going to find Cindy. She is probably about ready to strangle herself with her own hair with all that Binky Boo, Cuddle Bunny crap."

Sarah smiled as Sam walked toward the door. "Sarah," she turned toward Sam as she said, "the way forward is sometimes the way back." Sam smiled slightly as she turned and entered the house, leaving Sarah alone.

Once inside, Sam looked around.Spotting her brother, she walked toward him. She was surprised that Nancy wasn'tglued to him.

"Hey, big brother, what's up?"

"I was looking for Sarah."

"Yeah, she's outside, looking at the moon, she needed some alone time, I guess."

"She's okay." Toby stated this oddly as fact, rather than a question.

"She always was," Sam replied.

Toby looked at his sister with a new respect. His little sister was growing up. He put an arm around her shoulder and said, "I love you shrimp."

Sam laughed and said, "Right back at ya, string bean."

Toby and Sam entered the living room. When Toby saw Nancy he squeezed Sam's arm gently and headed over to her, leaving Sam to scan the room. She spotted Cindy talking to Jeff. She found it odd that Cindy wasn't flirting with him the way she did with every other guy. Sam took a deep breath and approached them, noticing a plotting smile on her friend's face.

"Sam, we were just talking about you," Cindy said innocently.

_Yeah, I bet you were._ Sam smiled as she started to make friends with Jeff Dunmeyer.

**Back On the Patio**

Sarah gave the moon one last adoring glance. She realized her family was probably missing her so, she turned to go inside. Though, not before she saw a beautiful, barn owl flying in the sky toward that amazing, silver moon. Sarah smiled in wonder as she went into the house to be with the family she loved.

_**The End**_

**Another Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing over the past few months. A special thanks to Ripper101 for being there through the long haul. Every review helped me improve my writing, so thanks once again to all of you. ****I will be posting an epilogue, for those who want a little more info on what happens to everyone. And for those who enjoy a more mysterious ending, can stop here. ****It's entirely your choice. Until next time.**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**15 Years Later**

"Mommy, pulease tell us what happens next."

"Yeah, with a cherry on top."

Sam smiled at her five year old twins. She had told them the story so many times she knew they could have told it themselves. With a sigh she continued.

"Well, the princess was confused and didn't know what to do, until the handsome King came before her and confessed his love. Well, of course, the princess couldn't resist the the king's charms, so she accepted the proposal." Sam's voice became more animated as she continued, "The only problem was, they didn't know where they would live. The princess lived in the world of men while the King lived in his world of fairies and dwarves. After long nights of pondering they finally made their choice. The King left his Kingdom to his faithful sister, who ruled compassionately and fairly."

"Did the king ever see his sister again," her son, Mathew asked.

"Of course he did. The King was very particular about, well, everything. He couldn't resist coming back to counsel his sister on royal affairs. And, she couldn't resist counseling him, again, and again, and again. Anyway, so the King resided in the world of men with his wife and they lived happily ever after."

"Mom, you have to tell us about the princess's Lady in Waiting," asked her daughter, Deanna.

"Oh yes, her Lady in Waiting lead a successful life, even though at times she failed. She learned to just keep going and to follow wherever her dreams lead her. She met her..."

"devastatingly, handsome Knight, who swept the lady off her feet with his irresistible charm."

Sam turned to the sound of her husband's voice and smirked as he entered.

"Yes," Sam continued, "and that same charming fellow tripped and landed on his bride when he was carrying her over the the threshold."

He playfully walked toward her, trying to look menacing.

"That was an accident, the Knight tripped over his shoes."

"While he was wearing them." Sam smiled, coyly, as she looked up at the man she loved.

The twins looked at their parents, smiling, despite not truly understanding their bickering.

"Well," he said, now directly in front of her, "I don't recall the Lady in Waiting complaining about her position."

Sam blushed, trying to hide it from their children.

"Mommy, Daddy, was the Lady in Waiting mad at her Knight," little Deanna, asked, totally oblivious.

"No honey," her Father replied, "in fact, she was very, very, happy."

Before her husband could go on, Sam grabbed Mathew from Deanna's bed and said, "Jeff, it's bed time. Time to go to your own room, Matty." She hugged and kissed her son before she handed him to Jeff.

Mathew pouted slightly as Jeff kissed his daughter goodnight. His mood changed however as his Father lifted him up onto his shoulders, causing him to giggle in delight.

Jeff bent over and whispered to Sam, "Remember Sam, it's bed time, don't be long." He playfully whacked her rear as he went to go tuck in his son.

Sam shook her head as she tucked in her daughter.

"Mom, when will Uncle Toby and Aunt Nancy be here?"

"They will be here day after tomorrow, sweetie. Uncle Toby is going to bring both of you a director's chair with your names on them."

"Just like his," Deanna squealed.

"Yep, accept it will be a chair your size."

Deanna giggled and said, "Wait till Liz and David get here. They will be so jealous."

"Deanna, Toby is getting your cousins something too. That wouldn't be nice to leave other people out, would it."

"No," Deanna replied, sheepishly. Her eyes started growing heavy as Sam turned off the lights and left her angel with the glowing, night light.

"Mommy, I want him to sing to me. I love it when he sings me to sleep," Deanna said, her voice slurred as sleep was coming upon her.

"I know, I do too. He will be here tomorrow night, honey. He can sing to you then."

"Auntie, too," her daughter replied.

Sam sighed, "Auntie too."

She was about to close the door when her daughter's voice stopped her, "Mom, do you really believe that they all lived happily ever after."

With a start, Sam realized she was talking about the story. She looked down at her necklace and smiled. "I do."

She got no reply however, her daughter had fallen asleep. Sam looked at her lovingly, closing the door. Dreams fell upon the little girl as the moon bathed her with it's light.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The end. Once again I would like to thank the readers as well as the reviewers. I hope my future endeavors will get the same great support. **

**Ripper101: You are right, I didn't quite get into Toby's issues as much as the other two. I guess I felt the story revolved more around Sam and Sarah. Not to say I didn't feel Toby was an important part of the story. Far from it. Without Toby, Sarah would never have met Jareth. Without Toby, Sam wouldn't be who she is, and I mean that in a good way. Without him, their wouldn't have been the chaotic pranks that made the story lighter. **

**Anyway, this story touched me in a lot of ways. Every character drew me in, and I was the author. I only hope it touched you as well as everyone else the way it did me. Well, keep reading and writing everyone.**


End file.
